Gaara of the Sand
by Charm
Summary: Gaara X Hinata, set before the Chuunin exam, after the Sand ninja have arrived in Konoha. Finished today- Chapter 16 up- Gaara. No, I'm not going to give away the ending in the synopsis. Featuring cameo by Hanabi
1. Lullaby

_The tiny child stood forlorn, his eyes already ringed black with the sleepless years. Clutching a blanket against the biting desert wind, the forgotten teddy bear dangled from the end of his arm. Sand swirled above and around him, and he felt the warm touch on his shoulder clearly._

Gaara let out a humourless chuckle at that memory. The unfamiliar sound alone jerked his sibling's attention back to him, Temari gripping her fan with white fingers. If he woke, she knew, she would have no choice but to attack her young brother. She knew just as surely that the instant she raised a weapon against Gaara would be the instant of her death.

But her fears were unfounded. Gaara remained where he lay on the thin white mattress, his gourd leaning against the hospital bed.

_To think I once believed Shukaku was my protector. Both mother and father to me. And look at us now._

Kankurou shifted uneasily, glancing at his sister for reassurance. He also had his weapon trained on Gaara's recumbent form; Karasu the mechanical marionette held tightly on Chakra strings. Like Temari, he held no illusions that their attacks could breach the blessings of Gaara's defences.

The blessing—and the curse, Kankurou pointedly reminded himself. The oldest of the little family didn't have much time for emotion and self-pity, dedicating himself to the pursuit of power with his chosen fighting style with passionate fervour.

One day, maybe _he_ would be worthy. Maybe he, too, would possess the power that had elevated Gaara above so many Shinobi, the same absolute power over life and death in everyone they met. His jealousy of Gaara had raged since Kazekage had thrust the demon baby into his and Temari's keeping, but he had promised their mother... promised that no matter what, he would protect her unborn child from their father, from the world, and from himself.

Kankurou reminded himself sharply again to consider Gaara's feelings; emotion played a large part in his life, despite those dead eyes. No matter his contempt, he was still Kankurou's brother. No matter the power he held, he needed protection. No matter Kankurou's jealousy, he wouldn't take the power from the young Sand-nin.

_Pain flared on his forehead, a bright spark of light in the deadness of perfect safety. Pain that seared his face and he screamed- screamed his exultation in life, screamed his joy at the hurt—the feeling—the knowledge that he wasn't, perhaps, as dead as he should be._

_Then the pain ended, as sharply as it had begun. There would be no infection; the tattoo was no ink but blood, and Chakra-borne sand had etched the kanji far more precisely than any needle._

Gaara's lips twitched upwards again in the fake-sleep he had dropped himself into. That was a _good_ memory, by his standards; he had, no matter the cost, realised his destiny. Whether he liked it or not wasn't the point; he had achieved serenity since that day, knowing exactly what his life was intended for.

The act of the tattooing, though, was itself a revelation—Gaara could direct the sand to harm his own body! The end of his suffering was at hand!

Feeling that it should be a ceremonial occasion, he had planned the deed carefully...

_Full moon rose over the desert. Chill wind bit into him, but he didn't care. He revelled in the cold, even though it was only a shadow of true pain. Discomfort wasn't pain, it wasn't even real compared to delicious hurt. Now he raised one arm, and commanded Shukaku's arm to sweep him away, to draw him down into the desert like he had never existed. _

How much sweeter the taste when the blood of his mortal prison fed the sand!

_He stood there for many minutes, but in vain. Shukaku's laughter was a silent, malignant force that nearly shook him to his knees with its deep waves, seemingly emanating from Gaara's body. And a barrier of sand rose up before him. He flinched momentarily, but it remained stationary. After a while he recognised it for what it was. A windbreak. Shukaku was mocking him, keeping him from even that small emotion. Gaara flinched back, betrayed again by the spirit, but a wave rose behind him like a wave on the ocean and drew him against to the windbreak. _

_It was warm, and yielded under his grip. Gaara struggled for a moment more, then relaxed, accepting the embrace for what it was._

_**I will never hurt you, small one,** Shukaku whispered in his mind._

_Do you... love me? Gaara asked unexpectedly, surprising even himself._

_There was silence for a moment. Gaara felt strangely alone._

_It scared him._

**_Hai, my little one. I love you._**

_Sand wrapped around Gaara, holding him close and lifting him gently. As he lay cocooned, it began to move, bearing him back to the village._

_**I will always protect you. I will always love you.**_

_The words sounded so human that Gaara almost believed them. Then the sand fell away, depositing him on the doorstep of the house he had, until recently, not lived alone inside._

_And he remembered what Shukaku was._

_**I will always love you,** the demon whispered once more, mocking his childishness, his desperation for affection. **As long as you're... a good boy.**_

Kankurou and Temari tensed, catching their breath again as Gaara's eyes flickered and opened slowly. His gaze immediately locked on Temari and his mouth almost smiled, but his eyes stayed the same.

They darted around the room now, checking for signs of a struggle. At last, he looked back to his siblings, his little family.

"I.... slept?"

"Hai, you did," Kankurou replied, visibly relaxing, as did Temari. The danger was past. Gaara had slept almost three hours, during which time they had been on a knife's edge of nerves every time he stirred even slightly. They had taken a great risk in agreeing to watch their younger brother as he rested, but Gaara was adamant that they help him.

They had gone through this ritual once every year, when the strain of Gaara's possession became too much even for his considerable willpower. As always, they had given Shukaku a full meal of goat's blood beforehand, to distract the demon and allow Gaara to sleep for a short time with his Fake Sleep jutsu.

Over time, they had expected to grow more confident in watching over Gaara, as their skills grew. But if their power was budding, Gaara's was in full flower. His progress was in leaps and bounds; with every kill he grew wiser, and with added wisdom he grew stronger. They knew, more than ever, that if Shukaku had taken over while he slept, they had no hope of stopping the demon.

Gaara alone was unnerving; bonded with Shukaku he was truly terrifying.

The flame-haired Sand-nin sat up, his hand automatically dropping to the gourd at his bedside and stroking it, caressing it. Temari, hoping to intercept his return to his customary depression, spoke quickly.

"Did you dream, Gaara-chan?" Then she mentally cursed herself. He merely looked at her. "I mean, did you dream, _Gaara,_" she corrected. Gaara didn't care for either formality or familiarity.

"Only the usual," he replied, once again showing no emotion. "Memories. Sand. Moon, blood, child."

Kankurou snorted. As Gaara turned his gaze upon him, he matched it for several seconds, then dropped his eyes. "Sorry. Frog in my throat," he muttered.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get some food," Temari suggested to defuse the tension. It seemed she was always making peace between the two; while Kankurou did his best for Gaara, the younger Shinobi's sheer—albeit well-founded—arrogance strained his nerves to breaking point.

"Good idea," Kankurou nodded quickly, happy to escape the uncomfortable situation. "And after that, we should be training. Baki-sensei will punish us if we do not represent the village properly." He spoke only to Temari; both of them knew there was no question of Gaara's success. Indeed, the primary reason they had joined him in the Chuunin exam was to try to restrain the awesome fullness of his power.

Gaara swung his legs off the bed, and seemed to notice their readied weapons for the first time. His eyes hardened again, and he led them from the room without looking back.

And Shukaku's dusty touch caught the tears before they could leak from his eyes.


	2. Konoha

Konoha village's training field wasn't empty; not this near to the Chuunin exam. It was packed with Shinobi from different villages sparring with each other. Heads turned as the trio entered, however; these were the only Sand-nins present.

Gaara didn't notice. He led the others to an empty corner and sat on a squared-off tree stump to watch.

Neither his brother nor sister could battle him and hope to win. Kankurou and Temari would spar with each other.

Kankurou hesitated, resting the swathe of bandages concealing his marionette on the ground. "Is this a good idea here, Gaara? We will be revealing our techniques to other competitors."

"You're right," Temari told him, when Gaara showed no sign of answering. "We should work on basic techniques."

"My taijutsu could use practise," Kankurou nodded.

"Weakling," Gaara put in without looking up. Kankurou grit his teeth, but didn't respond.

"L-let's get started!" Temari said hastily. She lay her fan on the ground and Kankurou did the same with his puppet. Then they moved back, taking a measure of each other and squaring off.

Gaara wasn't interested. His bored gaze travelled around the training field, with its obstacles and targets and many students and aspiring Shinobi. Almost all Genins, but, he noticed suddenly, three Chuunins as well, and one full Jounin. His mind made up in an instant, he rose and headed towards the higher-ranking Shinobi with a purposeful stride, ignoring his siblings as they called out in surprise.

Academy students scattered before Gaara, unnerved by his mere presence. Other Genins, however, cocky and arrogant, blocked his path. One faced him down.

"What are you doing here? This is Konoha village! You can't train here!"

Gaara looked up into the grey eyes with no expression. "Are you stupid enough to try and stop me?"

The Genin looked surprised. "Hey, I'm not trying to start a fight! I just have to tell you the rules! There's Jounin over there—"

Gaara had heard enough. Sand leaked from his gourd, working its way under the taller boy's feet and lifting him into the air. He screamed in surprise as he rose and dropped, deposited unharmed several feet away.

Gaara took another step, but then a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Without thinking, he whirled.

"Desert Coffin!"

The sand rose, hurling itself at the attacker and encasing them to the neck in an eyeblink. Only then did Gaara see who had caught his arm.

It was Temari. She stared at him, trying to look unafraid, but she was already sweating in the sand's tight grip.

"Gaara," she said past the constricting prison, trying to keep her voice calm in the face of death. "Gaara, let me go."

Several Genins had gathered to watch, forming a semicircle around the pair. Gaara's hand was still in the air, and he held perfectly still for several moments. No one could guess at the inner dialogue taking place.

**Do it!**

No!

**She touched you!**

You LET her touch me!

**She would have hurt you!**

You LET her touch me!

**I would never hurt you, little one! I will always keep you safe! You don't need her. _Give her to me!_**

The sand fell away, flowing like water back into the gourd. Gaara fell to his knees, vomiting onto the grass.

Temari was untouched. Not a single speck of sand remained on her skin; it had all answered to Gaara's call. The other Genins dispersed as she ran to his side, putting a hand to his back without thinking and having it, predictably, intercepted by the sand. She gave an inward sigh of frustration.

"Gaara, are you okay? What happened?"

He turned his face up to her, the shadows around his eyes deeper than ever. "I... I'm sorry, Temari-chan," he whispered. Temari was shocked; _Gaara _apologising?

"What's wrong?" she asked again, gentler now. She saw Kankurou out of the corner of her eye, sitting on the stump and watching them, his gaze intent.

Gaara's eyes were shocking; more human than they had looked for years. What was it, Temari found herself wondering, that gave them that quality? Emotion, that was it, she decided, and her own eyes widened as she realised exactly what emotion it was.

_Fear_. Gaara was afraid.

"It's... going to take me over, Temari-chan," Gaara whispered, dropping his gaze to the beaten grass. "First the travel... and the coming full moon... Baki-sensei should have let me kill those brigands." He was referring to the would-be highwaymen that had accosted them on the road, a dangerous career in a land populated by Shinobi whose power lay in their deceptive appearance. Their team leader had ordered Gaara to keep out of the battle as he had quickly disposed of the robbers himself; surprisingly, Gaara had obeyed. Orochimaru had made his own deal with Shukaku without working through Gaara, and part of that deal involved fasting until the Chuunin exam peaked with the Sound invasion. The snakelike Shinobi had promised the demon rivers of blood in return for its co-operation, and so, Shukaku had encouraged Gaara to hold back.

But the demon's cravings were strong, and Gaara's condition was becoming more unstable by the day. A feast would quiet Shukaku for a time, but at the same time, it would strengthen Gaara's resistance. The invasion of Konoha village would likely not succeed without the help of the demon's pure form.

Gaara coughed a final time and stood up slowly, his face once more unreadable. Temari stood up with him and offered a smile, but he turned away quickly.

He glanced over his shoulder once. "Don't touch me. I'll kill you," he promised evenly, and Temari knew he meant every word.

"You know what he's going to do," Kankurou told her, coming up behind her as Gaara walked away along his previous course. "He's going to go challenge that Jounin. He's always wanted to kill a Jounin."

"He's as if nothing had happened at all!" Temari growled, not taking her eyes from her brother. "What if that Jounin kills him? Shouldn't we stop him?"

Kankurou laughed at the thought of harm coming to Gaara, but agreed that they should stop the young Genin. "You're right. Baki-sensei will punish us if we let him get out of hand." He considered that for a moment. "We should probably keep him out of all the fights we can. A single kill now could tip him over the edge."

Both ran to catch up to Gaara, who had caught the attention of the Jounin. Flanked by Chuunin, he regarded Gaara curiously with one eye, the other concealed by his forehead protector as a makeshift patch. A large shock of spiked silver hair and a mask concealing the rest of his face gave his whiplike frame an appearance as sharp as a kunai.

"That was an interesting jutsu you used there, young one," he observed, his visible eye unimpressed. For just a moment, Gaara felt a little less sure of himself—this man was sincerely confident. But Shukaku urged him on.

"I want to kill you," Gaara told the Shinobi bluntly. Again, he seemed unsurprised.

"I refuse," he shrugged, sounding bored. "And Hagata cited the rules correctly. You should not be here. It is viewed as spying for you to observe Konoha Shinobi training."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Make me leave." Sand poured from the gourd, rising around him again. "Make me feel..." His lips curled back. "_Alive!"_

The Jounin's eye narrowed in response. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I do not want to fight you, it would be undiplomatic between our villages."

"Die!" Gaara howled, sweeping his hand forward at the insolent Shinobi. The sand flooded forward, crashing down on—nothing. His blur of motion stopping behind Gaara, Kakashi took a single step forward and swung one burning fist, folding Chakra around the punch. The sand came up, of course—but didn't catch the fist, Kakashi's hand stopping barely an inch from Gaara's nose.

His hand held a kunai, brushing Gaara's skin.

Sand flowed up Kakashi's arm, oozing towards his torso, but again, he reacted with speed too fast for Gaara to follow. He reappeared in front of the Sand-nin, and grimly reached up to remove his forehead protector. He caught Gaara with a hard stare.

"If I take this off, you will die. Back down now. I am a Jounin."

"Gaara!" Kankurou called, only now reaching his volatile brother. "Please stop! There is no need for this!"

In truth, Gaara was only too happy for the excuse to back down. Although he felt no fear of Kakashi, the man's unnerving speed and precision dictated caution even to him.

The sand flowed back into Gaara's gourd slowly, and he held Kakashi's gaze with his own every moment as it did so. Finally, it was done. He turned without a word and left the training grounds, his siblings running again to catch up to him.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Hmm."

"Trouble?" one of the Chuunins asked, coming up to his former sensei.

"Not for me," Kakashi responded in his typical cryptic manner, watching the departing Sand-nins with more than a little curiousity.


	3. Temari

It was well after sunset when Gaara returned to the units in the Academy that the visiting Shinobi used. Temari glanced up, coming to her feet when she saw who it was.

"Gaara! Where have you been! I was so worried about you!" She came forward as if to embrace him, but stopped helplessly, hands swinging at her sides. Gaara stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"I went for a walk. I am going to rest now. Do not disturb me, or I will kill you." With that, he retired to his private bedroom. Baki had insisted on that—forcing Kankurou and Temari to share a room was much safer than insisting Gaara share his personal space with anyone else.

At least, any human.

"He will never change," Baki observed, leaning against the doorframe. Temari jumped.

"Baki-sensei! I didn't see you come in," she gabbled, hastily bowing to him. "Why have you come to visit this late at night?"

"Business," Kankurou told her, coming into the room after Baki. "Gaara is becoming more unstable. We may have to push the plan forward."

"Forward?" Temari stalled, trying to think of options. "But—the other Genins won't be scouted out."

Kankurou laughed. "Orochimaru-sama doesn't care about them. As long as he gets that boy, the Uchiha prodigy, he'll be happy."

Baki grunted. "And perhaps one of the Hyuuga clan. Their abilities would serve Orochimaru-sama well." Seeing the perplexed expressions on his students' faces, he elaborated. "Konoha Village's Hyuuga clan possess a powerful bloodline limit, the Byakugan."

"Ah, the white-eyes!" Temari put in, glad to be able to contribute to the conversation. "I do remember that from the Academy."

"Good, Temari-chan," Baki told her. She beamed at the rarely-given compliment. "If Gaara gets out of hand, fetch me immediately," he said then, getting back to business. "He is integral to our plan, but that also means he holds the failure of the invasion in his hand. If worst comes to worst, it would be better to kill Gaara and call him a renegade than to spoil Orochimaru-sama's surprise."

Temari blanched. "B-baki-sensei!" She turned to her team member. "Kanku-kun! Gaara is your brother!"

"A brother who should have died when he was born," Kankurou replied evenly. "I will feel no pity if my kunai ends Gaara's life."

"Let's hope it does not come to that," Baki interjected. "You would do well to smother your emotions, Temari-_chan,_" he went on, stressing the title to emphasise her youth. "Orochimaru-sama does not forgive, and he does not forget. Remember, do _not _tell Gaara his part in this. You have been given you the opportunity to partake in this grand scheme, and you should be grateful!" With that, he rose and left the room.

Temari glared at Kankurou. "How could you talk about Gaara like that? Like he was just another tool?"

"He is," Kankurou said bluntly. "Gaara is nothing more than a weapon. The blood we share is only an accident of birth. Open your eyes, Temari. How many times did he threaten to kill you today?"

She didn't blink. "Five. But I'm still here."

"For now," Kankurou mumbled, almost under his breath. "He cannot be relied upon! He has no love for us, no loyalty and no guilt! Wake up and see that your brother is dead. Only a monster remains."

Temari gaped. Kankurou looked at her with some trepidation—he hadn't meant to speak so harshly, but her defense of their unfeeling kin annoyed him no end. Then his own eyes shot open wide—the door behind Temari had cracked open! The door to Gaara's room!

Gaara stood framed in the doorway, looking at his two siblings with puzzlement at their obvious fear. "Why are you scared?"

Temari recovered first. "W-we're not scared," she lied. "What's wrong, Gaara?"

"Nothing." He blinked slowly as the other two released heartfelt sighs of relief. They hadn't been overheard. "I... don't want to rest." Gaara's fear-induced insomnia had led him to develop a specialised kind of meditation, lapsing into a fitful trance for an hour or so each night, his body relaxing enough to allow him some sort of recovery. "Will you... play with me, Temari?" He nodded towards the Shogi board they had set up on a table.

"Of course, Gaara," Temari responded, although she had been planning to go to bed. "Shall we play where we left off, or start again?" She couldn't see Kankurou behind her, glaring at both of them with an expression of intense hatred.

"I am going to sleep. Goodnight," the larger Sand-nin said abruptly, striding past Gaara into the room he shared with Temari. He kept his eyes downcast as he passed, not meeting Gaara's steady gaze. Watching him closely, Temari noticed that this simple fact seemed to make him even angrier.

Gaara turned back to her. "Your move," he told her, the slightest hint of a smile touching his face. Shogi was a game Gaara truly enjoyed, although he was still only beginning to learn the subtleties. For such a volatile person, he was a surprisingly good sport, and no matter how many times Temari beat him at her favourite game, he didn't lose his temper.

Not wanting to take the chance, however, Temari carefully lost as many games as she dared. Gaara's pride was substantial, and if he ever guessed her intentional losses, she suspected her life would be forfeit.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Although she barely got any sleep, Temari figured she would have her chance to catch up on her rest before the Chuunin exam, and didn't regret playing Shogi all night.

Gaara was gone when she woke up, her head on the checked board where she fell asleep.

A/N: Don't stress, guys! Hinata will show up within a few chapters. She gets a fic to herself later, anyway. That was what is technically known as a shameless self-plug. I just wanted to set the stage more than anything in this chapter. More coming soon.

Oh, and thanks heaps for all the reviews.


	4. Murder

Sun bit into his eyes, so bright. Somehow it seemed harsher here than in the desert his home. The desert was never harsh on the Shinobi; he _was _Gaara of the Sand.

Faceless people passed him. He had no interest in innocent people; they were no challenge. They couldn't bring any interest or meaning to his life. So he let them go about their lives, never realising the carnage he could unleash on them if he so chose.

His walk was not without purpose, although it may have seemed so to anyone watching. Gaara walked without fear, but with a wary eye cocked over his shoulder.

Someone was trailing him. And in Gaara's experience, that was rarely a good thing.

He confronted the stalker in an empty alleyway. He had no real desire to cause a diplomatic incident by killing in Konoha village, but it _would_ bring him a measure of relief. And it wasn't like he was opposed to killing. This convenient gap between buildings afforded him privacy where there would have been none in his home village.

He waited for a few moments for his tail to round the corner, growing impatient. If he took ten more seconds, he decided idly, he would kill him on sight. Luckily, he didn't have to wait that long.

An outrageously-dressed man jumped around the bend, rushed up to Gaara and began screaming at him. The Shinobi was too shocked even to use one of his powerful jutsus against the strange apparition. After a moment, he appeared to calm, and took a step back.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Pinto, Pinto the Priest!"

"My name is Gaara of the Sand," Gaara answered automatically, amused by the strange man.

"You need my help!" the priest insisted, hopping from one foot to the other. "Powerful priest, I am. I can help you very much!"

"How can you help me?" Gaara asked, humouring the man.

"You wish to be free of demon! I know!" The man said, waggling a finger at Gaara. The Shinobi's budding smile disappeared. "Come with me! I show you how!" With that, Pinto spun and left the alley without looking back.

Gaara followed slowly. Could this be real? And even if it was, would he really send Shukaku away? Was there anything left in life for him other than murder?

Probably not, he decided, but it would mean nothing to follow the funny little man and see what he would do. He was in no hurry to be anywhere, after all.

He caught up with Pinto a block away, continuing his hyperactive dance on the street corner. "Come along, come on!" the priest cried, waving his arms widely towards Gaara. "No time to waste!"

Gaara followed the man into a building he hadn't noticed passing; a tall, ornate cathedral. He hadn't expected this from the appearance of the man, and the sight of the imposing cathedral was a sobering one. Nevertheless, Pinto bounded up the stairs and motioned him in. Despite himself, Gaara obeyed with a smile.

The funny little man told Gaara to kneel before the altar and close his eyes. He did that, humouring the man, knowing he would never be able to exorcise Shukaku. Alone in the cathedral, the priest cavorted and danced around Gaara, his voice rising and falling in prayer. Despite his scepticism, Gaara felt Shukaku's displeasure at this situation most keenly. He was intrigued—surely the demon wasn't _worried _by the bumbling priest?

Pinto stopped suddenly, flicking holy water at him from a tiny bottle. Naturally, sand intercepted the drops, sending the priest further into a frenzy. His prayers rose and fell, rose to yet another crescendo, and gradually died away altogether. Gaara knelt in silence for a while before tiring of the game, and opening his eyes.

The long blade of a sword darted in at his face.

He didn't scream. Gaara didn't know fear as other people understood it. But his eyes narrowed as the sword came in, and the sand rose to catch it. The priest gasped, the momentum of his attack fully halted.

"Why?" Gaara demanded, ice nipping at the sides of his heart at the betrayal of trust.

"You want to kill me!" the priest shrieked.

"I did you no harm!" Gaara snapped back, more emotion than he had shown for months at a time in his voice. "Why did you attack me?"

"Don't you want to take my blood, fiend?" Pinto shouted in reply, flailing away with the sword. Sand caught the blow every time, but did nothing to diffuse his energy. He gashed at his own arm with the blade, flicking the droplets at Gaara as if they were weapons. "Drink it! Will a high priest's blood hurt you, demon?" the fanatic howled.

Gaara recoiled, raising his arms to defend himself. Stupid; that was what the sand was for. "What are you doing? I'm not a demon!"

"I see through your lies!" Pinto spat. Tiny chunks of sand intercepted even the gobs of spittle that flew towards Gaara with those words. "I will give my life to hurt you!"

In that moment, Gaara knew the man was mad. Shukaku was screaming for the priest's death, and Gaara didn't particularly want to stop him.

The man was doomed.

Gaara looked him squarely in the eye, quieting him long enough to hear his words. "You tried to take Shukaku away." Sand rose up about him like desert flames. "You tried to make me alone again." The sand congealed into a massive fist in front of him. "You tried to... _hurt me!"_ The last two words came out as an open snarl, as Shukaku's fist slammed into the priest. He screamed once as the sand engulfed him, swallowed him quickly. The great fist of sand closed over the man and squeezed once, convulsively. There was no sound from within, but blood soaked the sand as it flowed back to Gaara, seeping into his gourd as if satisfied with its work. He clearly heard Shukaku's laughter, the rumbling quiet waves shaking his diminutive frame.

He wasn't worth the time, Gaara agreed silently with the demon's sentiments.

**He presumed to attack me directly,** Shukaku corrected. **Baka. You forget that I was also a priest, little one. Holiness is a deceit. Power is all a human can strive for.**

But despite the demon's dismissive words, Gaara sensed that he had indeed been weakened in the battle with the priest. For a moment, the Sand-nin wondered if he had made a terrible mistake in his fury; wondered if he had destroyed his chance to be free of the mighty demon.

No matter, he decided. He had lived with Shukaku this long. He could stand to live a little longer.

Gaara returned to the Konoha village street, but the sun didn't seem so bright anymore, in the wake of the betrayal. Casting one burning glare behind him at the cathedral, he headed towards the Academy and the solace of his private room.

Unknown to him, three Genins skipped away from the broken roof of the cathedral where they had witnessed the entire incident. All had seen the death of a powerful holy man, but with eyes sharpened by the Byakugan, Hinata Hyuuga had seen still more than that.

Her pupil-less eyes now looked down, pondering the horrifying image. A great demon head had lunged at the priest, concealed in the sand, not really there, present in the same way Chakra was present... had bitten down on the priest and let out an unholy laugh.

Shukaku didn't kill for food. Shukaku didn't even kill for pleasure. Although she knew nothing about the demon, Hinata suspected at that moment that Shukaku didn't even know why it killed.

But Akamaru, the disturbingly clever puppy, had caught a scent which sent him crawling into his owner's hood in fear. Recognising Gaara from the Konoha training grounds, the trio had decided to follow the Sand-nin, curious about his nature and hoping to discover a clue about his true powers.

That question had been answered in a way none of them had expected. Although they all felt shocked and angry at Pinto's death, none was willing to confront Gaara on the spot. So now they headed back to the Academy, to inform their superiors about the murdered priest.


	5. Hiashi

"Gaa-RAAA!"

Temari was angry. That was a surprise in itself, but it was compounded by the fact that the target of her anger was her youngest brother.

"Gaara, what have you _done!_" she snapped, confronting him where he lay uncaring on his bed. His sash was draped over his gourd at the foot of the bed out of his reach, but Temari knew that didn't matter. A thought or a word would send sand for her throat.

She forced herself to lower her voice, reminding herself of the danger. "What did you do today?" she asked him when she had control.

"I went for a walk," came the unemotional response.

"And what did you do?!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the accusing tone. "Stop asking questions." His voice dropped. "I'll kill—"

"Gaara! Forget that! This is serious! You've endangered Orochimaru's plans!" She bit her lip, realising immediately that she had said too much.

"Orochimaru-_sama_," Baki corrected casually from the doorway. Gaara's head jerked up at his voice, knowing that he couldn't move against Temari with his sensei so close.

A good thing, he decided after a moment's thought. He probably would have regretted killing her after the moment passed.

"I went for a walk, Sensei," he said, not looking at Temari's face. "I saw a very different village to home. Some children wanted me to play with them, but I decided not to. A Shinobi wanted to spar with me, but he was only a Genin, and too weak to test my skills. A priest attacked me, so I killed him. After that I came back. I didn't mean to miss dinner, but I got lost."

They both stared at him for a long moment. Then Temari began to laugh, a laugh that was more like a sob.

"Oh, Gaara. You think this is about you being late home? You think you missing one meal was the most important thing that you did..." Words seemed to fail her, and she left the room leaning heavily on the wall. Gaara looked up, wondering about the sudden twinge in his chest. Why was Temari upset with him?

"Gaara," Baki told him seriously, calling his attention back. "Because you killed that priest in a foreign village, the Third Hokage has approached me. We are to be moved from the Academy." He held up a hand as Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously. "Never mind, you will still be allowed to take the exam." For Gaara believed his main purpose here was to become a Chuunin, with no idea about the impending invasion of Konoha. "We will be shifted to the clan house of the Hyuuga family."

"Hyuuga?" Gaara asked with a spark of interest. "The clan with the Byakugan?"

Baki scowled at him. "We were moved here because the Third believes the Hyuuga are the only family with the power to rein you in."

Gaara didn't respond.

"The Third doesn't take to foreign Shinobi who don't play by his rules," Baki went on. "If you kill here, the Hyuuga will alert the entire village! Even you cannot fight so many, Gaara."

"Do not underestimate me, Sensei," the young Shinobi responded coldly, his momentary surprise reverting back to his regular icy attitude.

"No matter," Baki said dismissively. "I will show you to the Hyuuga clan house now. Come with me, and bring your pack."

Gaara stood and followed Baki out of the rooms. He paused for a moment, wondering why he bothered obeying his sensei's commands, but shrugged and decided it was a thought for another day.

Kankurou shook his head from the next room, where he had pressed his ear tightly against the wall. Gaara was out of control. No matter what Baki told him, he would do exactly what the moment dictated. He snorted and stood up, resigned. He couldn't even have Karasu carry his pack, needing to keep the marionette hidden.

"What a waste of time," he muttered, quick-stepping out the door to catch up with his team leader and wild sibling.

The Hyuuga main family clan house was a traditional Japanese live-in dojo, built around the central training hall and the audience chamber they stood in now. Private rooms had been added almost as an afterthought, as bare as any soldier's quarters with a basic futon, pillow and blanket—all the same military grey.

"Take themselves seriously, don't they?" Kankurou muttered to the others. Temari shushed him. She, Kankurou and Baki bowed as Hiashi, the patriarch of the Hyuuga head family, stood to greet them.

Gaara didn't bow. Hiashi's unnerving empty eyes locked onto him.

"Are you a blind Shinobi?" Gaara asked abruptly. The various Hyuuga nobles around the room gasped at the breach of etiquette, but Hiashi didn't react for a moment.

"Yes," he told Gaara seriously. "I am blind, as all Shinobi are blind to the truth of Ninjutsu. But we, with our Byakugan, can see a little more clearly than you other blind men can." There was a small round of applause for his prowess in platitudes.

Gaara was unimpressed by the Hyuuga man, although Hiashi clearly didn't share that opinion. His very stance radiated arrogance, which almost made Kankurou burst into laughter. Finally, Gaara knew how it felt!

There was a flash of motion; a kunai shot towards Hiashi, faster than any normal missile. Without taking his milky gaze from Gaara, one hand shot out and slapped it contemptuously aside. It dissolved on hitting the floor, and the sand retreated back to its gourd.

There was a very tense moment.

Then Hiashi smiled. The room breathed again, and several Hyuuga members laughed in relief that the situation had not deteriorated any further.

"You remind me of myself as a Genin," Hiashi told Gaara. "Everything is a test." The tall man's condescension didn't sit well at all with the Sand-nin, but he had clearly felt the surge of power in Hiashi's movements. More curious than ever, he wondered about the limits of this Byakugan.

Wondered whether Hiashi might, finally, be able to destroy him.

They remained staring at each other for several moments, very little of the tension having drained from the room. Then, to the surprise of his team members, Gaara bowed deeply to Hiashi.

"My apologies. I had to know if the stories of the legendary Hyuuga clan were exaggerated," Gaara's eyes came up, flashing, "Hiashi-sama."

All three Shinobi from the Sand Village gasped audibly. Hiashi, however, took the compliment in stride.

"The Hyuuga are Konoha village's most powerful family," he acknowledged, as if this was a given. "My wife will show you to your rooms." He turned to Baki. "Baki-san, please sit in audience with us later. We would be honoured to hear about events in the Country of Sand."

Baki bowed again. "It is I who would be honoured, Hiashi-san." A slender Hyuuga woman led the quartet from the room, showing them to a group of simple rooms just like all the other rooms in this place.

"Terrible house," Kankurou grunted, slumping onto a bench and setting Karasu down with obvious relief. The puppet was no light weight! "Terrible people. One of those families that believe hardship and suffering make us better human beings." His words ended in a sneer.

Gaara was barely listening. "The Hyuuga man... who is he?"

Baki looked up quickly. "Gaara! You are to stay away from Hiashi-san! If you cause any more trouble like you did..." his words failed as certain facts about his pupil sunk in. Just how effective could his threats be against Gaara? Then a sly smile dawned on his face. "I will tell Orochimaru-sama! He will deal with you personally!"

Even Gaara couldn't help shuddering at that. His one meeting with the pale, reptilian man had left a deep impression. Everyone looked at him with cold eyes, but Orochimaru...

Gaara, the demon-vessel, knew Orochimaru was more evil than even Shukaku's dark ambitions. Their meeting had left him shaken, and with no desire to look upon the unnaturally beautiful man again.

Temari, as usual, defused the situation. "Gaara won't do anything." Baki turned to her, but she was looking at her brother. "Wait until the Chuunin exam, Gaara. Even you'll get your fill of fighting. Until then, just be calm. Go for walks. Eat. Relax. Just don't kill anyone! And leave Hiashi-sama alone!"

Gaara was unmoving. "Hai, Temari." He had no intention of moving against Hiashi, for now at least, recognising that the Hyuuga patriarch was beyond even his abilities. It wouldn't be a battle; it would be a quick suicide.

But there were other Byakugan users here. And no advanced bloodline limit that Gaara had encountered before intrigued him as much as this one.

"I am going for a walk," Gaara said abruptly, although he had only just entered the room.

"I'll go with you," Temari offered, still concerned. Gaara turned flashing eyes on her, and she sighed in frustration but allowed him to leave alone.

The mansion's innermost training hall was more a place of ceremony than utility, as Gaara discovered when he attempted to enter. Two Hyuuga guards, their distinctive eyes reflecting the light of their antique polearms, blocked his entry. Gaara considered destroying both of them with a single blow, but reconsidered almost immediately. Hiashi was inside the room, along with several other Hyuuga nobles. Again, he wasn't afraid, but caution dictated that he bide his time, and he left without a word.

He found his first lone Hyuuga in the outside training ground, an area like a sunken well between the walls of two buildings. The noble family was indeed arrogant in the extreme, to have a training field for no reason other than to keep separate their young from Konoha's public.

He stood watching for several minutes. She didn't notice, eyes showing the distinctive pearlescent of the Byakugan but scrunched up in the intensity of her concentration.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" With every cry, her hand struck the wrapped log before her.  She was obviously pushing herself past the limit, Gaara noted clinically. Her strikes were sloppy. His curiousity sparked, though, when he noticed that she used the open-handed style he had briefly studied in his accelerated passage through the Academy. One of the deadliest taijutsu styles, his studies told him, relying on perfect precision and accuracy rather than power or speed alone.

But her strikes weren't true. The rough human outline on the thin material showed handprints all over, not in consistent patterns.

He looked closer, his gaze becoming more intense. The marks weren't dirt, but blood. Every strike left bloody prints on the log. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his thin lips.

**Delicious-looking blood...**

A Byakugan-using Hyuuga open-hand stylist? With the dedication to training this one showed? Gaara's lips pursed as he considered his good fortune.

The Hyuuga head family was a veritable treasure trove of powerful Shinobi.

Hinata spun as she sensed a presence behind her, torn hands flying into her taijutsu stance. Gaara's dark-ringed eyes stared back at her fleetingly, a moment before they were swept away in gust of wind. She shook her head, frowning, staring at the spot she had seen him.

A hallucination, she decided. She was suffering hallucinations because... _because she_ _wasn't strong enough!_

With that thought, she put the deadly Sand-nin from her mind, focusing completely on the log in front of her and walking her hands through several well-practised seals.

_"Byakugan!"_

A/N: Yes, I KNOW it's taken a long time to bring Hinata into this piece. Would it have been believable if I threw her and Gaara together on meeting at the training grounds, or something? Gaara would have killed her without a second thought. This way he has time to grow to care about her, which leads straight into the next chapter. I promise Hinata will feature prominently in every chapter after this one. Lastly, I've sketched out the chapters where Gaara and Hinata are an item, and I'm sure they'll make it up to you :P they gave me my sweetness fix for weeks. Next chapter- 6. Neji.__


	6. Neji

Gaara didn't return to the training ground for several hours, but when he did, it was obvious that Hinata hadn't left. The skin around her eyes was tight and sore from her unwavering focus, her palms were a bloody mess, and she bit down a visible wince with every step, indicating blisters on her feet from constantly dancing around the grounds. But this time, she wasn't alone. He drew back inside the corridor that led onto the field, observing from out of sight.

"Faster!" the older Shinobi ordered, pacing around the girl like an animal trainer scolding his beasts. "Cleaner! Touch the ground only with your toes, and move without ceasing!" He broke off, shaking his head in disgust. "Hinata-sama, your technique is flawed!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, hiding in the shadows.

The long-haired boy stepped forward, facing up to Hinata. Gaara couldn't see his face from his place of concealment, but guessed rightly that this, too, was a Hyuuga from his knowledge of the open-handed style. He raised his arms in that style now. "Let's try again. Block my tenketsu!"

Gaara blinked. Interfering with Chakra flow through taijutsu? How interesting. But it wouldn't affect Shukaku, and he wondered whether the open-handed style was really as effective as he had hoped.

The pair danced toward each other, their hands flying out in strikes designed to maim. No Chakra wrapped around those hands, however, and they were easy for both combatants to block or dodge. After a few minutes of this the boy stepped back, nodding.

"Better, at least. This time, I will aim for your vital points. Block me, Hinata-sama. I would dearly love to hurt you and your family, but my father would not be proud."

Hinata nodded miserably, accepting the fact. She knew she couldn't expect any more than that from her cousin. Her hands flicked through the seals without thinking, and her face hardened. "_Byakugan!"_

Her opponent's hands moved in identical motions, quicker and more precise than her own. "_Byakugan!"_

Both Hyuuga stared at each other, no more than a meter apart. Hinata tensed, but the other stepped back immediately, turning directly to face the surprised Gaara.

"I know you're there. I can see you," he said calmly. "Who are you? You're not a Hyuuga. Why are you in the head family's mansion?"

Gaara walked into the open without a word, gazing steadily at the boy. Hinata stood downcast, tapping her fingers together nervously; her gift of Byakugan hadn't been strong enough to notice Gaara in hiding from the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?" the Hyuuga repeated, his enhanced stare incredibly intense.

"I am... Gaara of the Sand," Gaara replied at last, satisfied with his assessment of this one's character. "Who are you?"

"I am Hyuuga Neji, of the branch family," the older Hyuuga answered, bowing slightly. Gaara didn't miss the tension in his shoulders as he explained his lineage, and several things fell into place at that moment. His lips twitched upward in ironic amusement.

"You look like Hiashi. Is he your father?" He didn't know the entire story of the tragedy that was the Hyuuga clan feud, but he could think of no better way to provoke Neji than this. Sure enough, his gaze dropped and Byakugan fell away, Neji's emotions interfering with his ability to focus.

"A-ano... Hiashi-san is my father," Hinata said tremulously. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Gaara-kun, beware your words," Neji interrupted, regaining his composure and towering arrogance.

"Beware your own, Hyuuga," Gaara interrupted the interruption acidly. Nothing annoyed him quite as much as people using titles on his name. "My name is Gaara. If you call me anything else, I will kill you."

Neji sniffed disdainfully and turned away, offering no farewell as he left the training grounds with his back pointedly to Gaara.

Hinata stared after him. "A-ano, Gaara-ku... Gaara," she corrected, "Neji-sama is a powerful Genin. He was last year's top graduate, and everyone calls him a genius..."

Gaara didn't reply, just turned his gaze onto the Hyuuga heir. After a moment of silence, she spoke again just as hesitantly, as if expecting him to interrupt.

"I saw you at the greeting ceremony. Gaara, you are... very brave."

The Sand-nin almost chuckled at that thought. "Bravery has nothing to do with it. Shinobi attack me, Shinobi die."

"Die?" Hinata gasped.

"I challenge the most powerful Shinobi I can find. My life is too empty for you to understand." He had already decided that Hinata was too far below his abilities to waste his time destroying, but carried on the conversation anyway, still curious about the Byakugan.

"E... empty?"

"What is the Byakugan?" Gaara asked, changing the subject abruptly. "What power does Hyuuga Neji hold?"

Hinata's face scrunched up, visibly uncomfortable talking about her cousin. Gaara felt a tiny twinge in his chest—was she empathizing for the proud Shinobi? Her arrogant relation who had openly declared his desire to hurt her?

"Neji-sama's mastery of the Byakugan is nearly total," she said, her voice barely audible. "It gives him abilities I don't understand. My... my father says I cannot learn the skills Neji barely has to think about using." Her eyes dropped in shame. Above even her own desire to prove herself, Hinata wanted to make her stern father proud.

"You are weak," Gaara remarked indifferently. Hinata didn't respond. "So Hyuuga Neji is powerful?" Hinata nodded. "Good. Will he kill his opponent?"

Hinata didn't hesitate. "Yes." A moment passed. "What rank are you?" she asked timidly.

"I am a Genin. I will become a Chuunin at the coming exam," Gaara said, anxious now to leave after finding out everything he wanted to know.

"Then Neji will beat you," Hinata blurted out. She gave a little gasp and covered her hand with her mouth, surprised at her own reaction. Gaara's shadowed eyes narrowed.

"I will fight him. I hope he can defeat me. Otherwise, I will kill him."

"You want to... lose, Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice quavering irritatingly again.

"Lose?" Gaara balked, not even noticing the title she added to his name. "No, I don't want to lose." His eyes grew even more intense. "I want to die. I battle powerful Shinobi because I want to find someone strong enough to kill me. If I die, then I will be happy. But I won't lose. I can only win, no matter which of us dies." His eyes gazed into empty space. "As long as someone dies," he repeated, as if to himself.

Hinata was staring at him. "Gaara-kun... you are..."

Gaara turned his awful glare on her, and she stuttered, and fell silent.

"I am what I am," he told her with iron control. "And I am the angel of death. My own, or my opponent's. There is no compromise."

With that, he turned and left, striding away quickly from the training ground and leaving Hinata standing there alone.

The next day, Gaara went for another walk alone.

A/N: Man, I'm really unsure about that chapter. I think it was better before my multiple revisions of it... however, I needed to have Gaara and Hinata share a relatively peaceful talk. The idea was that Gaara was too curious about Neji to bother attacking Hinata, but I don't think I emphasised it enough. I'll have the next chapter up on Monday. As always, let me know, and thanks to everyone for the reviews, especially the encouraging ones, and a special thanks to Astly-Hinata-Chan who's reviewed every chapter and who can't wait to see Hinata and Gaara together :P You guys rock. Sorry about the short chapters, they'll lengthen again soon.

Next, Chapter 7- Falling Leaves. Gaara meets some of Hinata's friends briefly... _very_ briefly...


	7. Hinata

Temari was bored.

She had polished her fan a hundred times, waiting for something to happen. Gaara still hadn't returned, and her sensei had been called away to another audience with the Hyuuga. Surprisingly, Kankurou had opted to join them this time, leaving her with nothing to do.

Heaving out another melodramatic sigh, she decided to take a walk. Surely _someone _was doing something interesting in this military camp they called a mansion...

He hadn't meant to return to the training grounds today, but something pulled him back. This time, he took a roundabout path there, not wanting Kankurou to follow him. His brother seemed to take an interest in everything Gaara did these days.

Sure enough, Hinata was there again. And this time, she had four others with her. Surprisingly, Hinata had friends. Gaara's eyes hardened; two of them were Genins here. He immediately dismissed the other two present; they were meaningless faces, not even Shinobi.

Gaara had no interest in people without any Chakra-molding ability. If they got in his way, he would kill them. Shukaku, however, had other ideas.

**Look at them all. Look how they mock you**

Mock me?

Mock you. With their friendship and camaraderie 

Gaara scoffed silently. _You're getting desperate, aren't you?_ he dared to ask the demon, taunting its clumsy manipulation tactic.

Then he fell to his knees, his mind full of discord.

_Pain pain fiery pain pain PAIN! _

"M...mother?" he choked aloud. Orienting on the sound, the training Genin were suddenly at his side as he grasped his head, trying to clear it.

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata gasped, recognising the tormented Shinobi. "Da... daijoubou?"

Through the fire, Gaara twisted one eye up to look at her. Shukaku didn't let up, screaming in his mind. Worse, he could clearly see the shadow of his mother superimposed over his vision.

"Go... gomen!" he gasped at it. "I'll... give you what you want!" Not understanding his words, the Shinobi crowded in closer.

They screamed with one voice as the youngest, barely more than a child with stark purple hair, was devoured by the sand. Kunai flew fast, caught by Shukaku's absolute defense. Then a solid wall of sand shot up between them, knocking the Genin back into the open of the training field and hiding Gaara.

When the barrier vanished, Gaara stood behind it, completely composed. Drops of blood coloured his pale skin; sand kissed them away. Shukaku purred in his mind, quiet and content after the feast.

"Wha... what are you? Demon! Oni!" one of the Genin cried. He held a shuriken as if he knew how to use it, Gaara noted. Not that it would matter. Following his usual practice, he mentally ordered a thin wall of sand to encircle the training ground, a precaution against anyone sensing the rush of Chakra in a battle. Not that it was necessary. It _was_ a training ground, and even if one of the Hyuuga came to investigate, it was only Hinata after all.

She wasn't worth dying for.

She was the only one who wasn't ready to strike him, her hands indecisively in front of her mouth again. The other two Genins stalked Gaara, shuriken and kunai in hand. The non-Shinobi shrieked again and ran for the door back into the building, but Gaara caught him by the feet and crushed the life from him without a thought.

Shukaku drank this one quickly, anticipating the next kill. The coming blood would be so much sweeter.

The shuriken whirled in, a solid blur caught by sand and launched straight back at its wielder. Gaara chuckled as it took him in the shoulder, Shukaku's hot bloodlust infusing his own feelings through their intimate link and appealing to his human brutality. He had no objections to killing, not really. These wouldn't matter too much, anyway, would they?

"Gaara-kun... what are you doing..." Hinata asked helplessly. Gaara glanced at her once and dismissed her, bothered by the twinges her huge eyes were giving him.

The other Genin leapt forward, led by a storm of kunai. Every one stuck in the sudden solid shell around the Sand-nin, and so did the Shinobi, slamming in face-first, hard, and spitting blood when he hit the ground.

Gaara watched him curiously through a crack in the shell, wondering what he would do next.

"Gaara... GAARA-KUN!" Hinata cried, trying to get his attention. "Stop! Why are you..."

"Urusei." Not a flicker of emotion. Tiring of the game, he toppled his protective shell forward like a wall on top of the prone, stunned Shinobi.

And Shukaku feasted again.

Becoming truly bored now, Gaara turned to the remaining, wounded Shinobi facing him. This one couldn't even dodge a slow-moving shuriken. Barely worth killing, and certainly not worthy of Shukaku. At least the other Genin had had the courage to attack the specter that was Gaara.

"Run," he suggested. His eyes widened in surprise when his opponent shook his head, finally wrenching the shuriken from his arm with an agonized breath and turning to the still-silent Hyuuga girl.

"Hinata-san, what are you doing?" he asked in blank amazement. "Your Byakugan could help us! Tell me where to strike!"

"I... don't... don't want to..." Hinata stammered, seeming truly surprised by the words. "Maki-kun, doushiyou...?"

Maki glanced between the two, the girl with the powerful gift who wouldn't help him and the shadowed figure of the most awesome Shinobi he had ever faced. His life was unexpectedly prolonged; Gaara was staring at Hinata, mouth hanging open.

"N-nani?" he choked, unable to believe his ears. "What are you... why don't you hate me?" The sand rising behind him immediately dropped as he fell into a half-crouch, clutching his head again. He couldn't comprehend this. Why didn't she want to kill him? Why didn't she hate him? And why... why was she _still alive?_

His eyes snapped open, focusing quickly on the Shinobi girl with a snarl. His hand flew out with a snarl and the sand surged forward obediently—but at the last moment, as she raised her arms in a futile protection gesture, Gaara lost his nerve. His hand swung instead to Maki, and the Shinobi's eyes widened as he realised that he was the next target.

He was the next helpless victim. Shukaku finished it brutally quickly.

Gaara stood, breathing heavily. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with him. Why didn't he just kill the Hyuuga girl? Twice and thrice he clenched his hand, and sent the sand charging forward. Twice and thrice she flinched back, her vulnerability alone giving him pause.

And as the seconds passed, as the killing rage drained away, he sank back into resigned serenity. Why did he want to kill her so badly? he wondered. Surely she wasn't worth his time. Suddenly it wasn't so important. He spun around abruptly, meaning to leave.

But a solid wall of sand stood in front of his face, blocking his exit. He jerked back in surprise.

"What are you—"

An arm came out of the wall, touching Gaara's face and turning him back to face Hinata with a gentle but unstoppable touch. Sand took hold of her feet as she stared in horrible fascination. Had she tried to run then, she would have died. But she couldn't turn away from the battle of wills before her.

**She's pretty,** Shukaku noted inside his head.

So? Gaara responded warily.

**I want you to kill her**

At any other time, Gaara would have agreed. But he had had his fill of killing today. The moment was past.

No, Gaara said abruptly, making his mind up in an instant.

**I want you to kill her,** the demon repeated, ignoring his insolence. 

No!

**I _want_ you to _kill_ her! **Shukaku snapped. But Gaara took commands from no-one.****

_No!_

****

**_Do you defy me?_**

_Yes!_

There was an instant of silence, as if Shukaku had drawn in a deep breath. Gaara whimpered and flinched, bracing himself for a mighty contest of will.

There was no contest. Shukaku had gone too long without clean blood, unlike that from Pinto the priest, and now that it had the taste again, the demon simply couldn't wait any longer. Sand enveloped Gaara's arm like a sleeve and raised it; sand moulded his lips; sand struck him in the stomach. The expulsion of his breath formed words.

'Desert Coffin!' he choked, to his own revulsion.

The sand wrapping the helpless Leaf-nin's feet grabbed her, oozing up Hinata's body and binding her before she could react. Only her eyes were visible, white pupil-less eyes staring at Gaara through small cracks in the deadly grip.

"No!" Gaara managed through lips that were already shaping the next part of the jutsu. "I don't want to—"

**DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!**

The words blasted through his mind, fiery pain dawning in his temples. He gasped and dropped to his knees, the gourd on his back suddenly too heavy to carry. He turned his face up to the Hinata, his eyes blazing. "Desert—"

"GAARA!"

The jutsu fell apart his sister ran to Gaara's side. "Temari!" Gaara choked past the gag of sand. "Ariga..."

The world swam around her furious gaze and Gaara fainted dead away, Shukaku catching him and laying him gently on the ground.

The sand flowed back into his gourd. Temari swore it was laughing at her.

A/N: Karen ocampo, you just wanted a mention in the author's notes, didn't you? :P Thanks for all the reviews. And immortalrin and everyone else, too, I love the attention. Meet me back here late Tuesday/Wednesday for chapter 8- Betrayal. Temari is ready to explode. Will Hinata lie for Gaara after seeing him kill her friends? Will she manage to speak a complete sentence without blushing or stuttering? Probably not, but then again, it's not a soap opera. Watch this space...


	8. Betrayal

Vision came back to Gaara slowly. He waited a few moments before rising, trying to get his bearings. Fainting spells had become a regular part of his life, whenever Shukaku reveled in an orgy of bloodletting after a fast. It was lucky the demon drew a distinction between sleep and coma.

"He's awake," he heard Kankurou grunt, followed by a footstep.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, both worry and anger in her tone. "What happened? When I arrived, you had that girl wrapped up in sand! A Hyuuga girl!"

"Hai. Gomen nasai, Temari," Gaara muttered, not looking at her. Temari fell silent, all her bluster stolen by those two words. Kankurou, however, wasn't so easily pacified.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. "This mansion is packed with Jounin-rank Byakugan specialists! Do you know what they would _do_ to us?"

Gaara's eyes snapped up, focusing on his brother with intense ferocity. From Temari he might accept it, but Kankurou had dictated their relationship by his own words years ago.

"'To me, Gaara, you're just a longer kunai, a faster punch, a stronger jutsu. No more than another weapon,'" he mimicked the words that had haunted him most of his life. "Mind your words, _Kanku-kun."_ Driving the threat home, he dropped his hand down the gourd at his bedside without taking his gaze away. He knew precisely where it sat.

Kankurou predictably quieted, although he still seethed.

"A... ano?" a hesitant voice put in. "Gaara-kun... was training with me."

"Stay out of this, Hinata-san," Temari ordered, keeping her eyes on Gaara. "Is that true?"

Of course... there was no sign of the bodies, not even a drop of blood from the victims. Shukaku had swallowed them whole...

Ignoring Temari's question, Gaara rose from the Hyuuga futon and confronted Hinata. "What are you—"

"You... were training with me, remember, Gaara-kun?" Dimly, he heard Kankurou's intake of breath at the name she gave him, but Gaara didn't care. "You tied me up and... you were showing me your jutsu when you fainted..." Her voice died away quickly under his incredulous stare.

The sudden confused pain in his head almost made him lose consciousness again. "N-nani?!" he gasped.

"Train with me again, Gaara-kun," was the only response, Hinata's voice growing stronger as Hinata left the room. As soon as the door slid closed, though, Gaara heard her demure footsteps turn into a dead run.

Temari and Kankurou exchanged glances, somewhat relieved by the Hyuuga girl's simple lie. "I guess we were worried for nothing," Temari admitted, blowing out a long breath. "I'd better tell Baki-sensei what happened."

"No," Kankurou told her unexpectedly, eyeing Gaara suspiciously and suspecting the truth about the sister's story. "If they were only training, then it's unimportant. Baki-sensei doesn't like useless information, Temari-chan."

"You're right," she replied after a moment's thought. She turned to her youngest brother. "It's late, Gaara. You were out for hours." She had meant to add that he should get some sleep, but caught the stupid words before they were out. _Baka,_ she scolded herself. _He hasn't slept for all these years, and you still don't remember!_

Gaara didn't respond. After a moment, his siblings left the room.

There was a single window in this room, originally covered with rice paper. Gaara had torn that out as soon as he arrived, allowing the cool wind to enter the room. It was difficult for him to relax without the cold nights he had grown accustomed to, in the desert. But now he regretted that decision; the moon was close to full, and it tugged at him in a way he couldn't describe. A few days, no more.

Right in time for the Chuunin exam... He wouldn't be able to use Shukaku's full power, then, needing to keep the demon out of his mind as much as he could.

If it broke free again...

Gaara shook his head and glanced back at his gourd unconsciously. It was still there; unmoving, defiant. Without changing expression, he spat vehemently at it.

**What's wrong, little one? **Shukaku asked, the whisper in Gaara's mind shaking his small frame.****

"You tried to hurt Hinata," Gaara replied aloud.

There was silence for a moment. **I? You killed her friends. You wanted her dead**

No I didn't!

Yes, you did. Admit it, Gaara. You wanted to see her bleed 

_No!_

You wanted to eat her. Go. Do it! Do it like you wanted to then! 

Gaara spun on his heel, turning his back to the gourd. He couldn't quiet Shukaku's triumphant laughter, however, no matter how he tried.

He turned again suddenly and called for the sand. "Take me there. Take me to... Hyuuga Hinata."

It obeyed readily, bearing him on a gust of wind to the Leaf-nin's room. He had never been there before, but Shukaku knew her scent and carried him unerringly. Once inside, it carried him inches above the floor, erasing even the sound of his foosteps.

The light flooded into this room; the window was much larger than in Gaara's room. Hinata lay directly beneath it, tossing and turning in fitful sleep.

Nightmares, he assumed. He had heard of them, but had never had one himself. Surely anyone would develop nightmares after seeing what she had this day.

She was... pretty, he decided, like Shukaku had said. Delicate, like a desert rose. Pale, like a lily at a funeral. Exotic. What was that word Temari used? Beautiful? He didn't understand the word, but mentally applied it to Hinata anyway. The label seemed to fit the Hyuuga girl.

Gaara looked her over, her face and throat so white in the waxing moonlight. It was getting harder to control himself. He might not be able to stop the rage, he knew, even with Hinata. She slept so peacefully, so trusting. He could kill her now.

And oh, he wanted to. She was too pure for Shukaku; even Gaara's jaded heart rebelled against the demon simply swallowing her.

But when he raised a kunai, the only blade he carried, his sharp stab was caught and held.

By the sand.

Gaara recoiled in absolute shock, betrayed in a way he never expected. He called Shukaku without thinking and swept back to his room in a desert whirlwind. Hinata had no idea how close to death she had come in her slumber.

What are you doing? he screamed at Shukaku. Why wouldn't you let me end this torment!

Baka! The sand protects your flesh without my will! 

Gaara's mind reeled.

I charged you to _kill_ the girl! 

Gaara slumped to his knees, putting his hands on the futon for support. "What's... happening to us?" He shook his head violently at his own words. "No, to _me!_  What is this village doing to me?" He held that pose for many minutes, trying to come to terms with his inability, his failure for the first time in his life to put unimportant thoughts, and lives, aside.

There came a knock at the door. Just one, and it somehow managed to sound hesitant. Gaara's head snapped up immediately, his face resuming its normal cold expression, even a tiny smile touching his lips. Maybe another kill would quiet his nerves. Maybe...

It was Hinata, as he had half-known it would be. Any hint of a smile vanished at the sight of her. "What do you want, Hinata-chan?" he asked, turning away. He didn't even notice the title he attached to her name, but she did, and wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not by his familiarity.

"G-Gaara-kun... I had to see you..." Her hands twisted endlessly around each other. Another irritating habit like her stammer, Gaara decided, even from just the sound of their rubbing together. He turned back to face her.

"Why? You should hate me." A sudden thought struck him, and he glanced back at her. "Did you come to kill me?"

Hinata recoiled at the eagerness in his voice. "No! I... I don't think so, anyway..." She dropped her gaze again, insofar as Gaara could tell with those white eyes of hers.

Despite himself, the Sand-nin was intrigued. Hinata seemed to genuinely have something to say. It felt strange; only minutes ago, he had seen her asleep, wishing he could kill her. Now he was interested in what she wanted to tell him? He stepped aside, indicating that she should enter the room. She did so, closing the door behind her.

"Gaara-kun..." Hinata didn't know where to start. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him. Looking at Gaara now, she couldn't believe it was the same person who had so callously dismissed human life, had decreed their death like some god of the underworld.

That analogy seemed strangely fitting to the Shinobi girl. Gaara was, as he had told her the first time they met, the angel of death. All-powerful, beautiful, and remote.

But did she care?

"I killed your friends," Gaara prodded, quickly becoming bored with her floundering. "Right in front of you. Why didn't you fight me?"

"Gaara-kun... when you... before you hurt Reika-chan, you looked almost like you were... crying." She glanced up at Gaara quickly, then looked away. "Why? Why did you... hurt them, Gaara-kun?" She seemed unable to say the word 'killed.'

He shrugged, not totally sure of the answer.  Why had he done that? His victims hadn't been worth the time it took them to fall. While he considered it, Hinata asked another question, one he had been trying to avoid thinking about since she entered the room.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Gaara turned away from her. "I don't know." His voice was empty, icy again. "I couldn't. You have some power I don't understand." He closed his eyes. "Why don't you hate me?" he asked again. "Don't you want to take revenge?"

"Could I beat you?" Hinata asked simply, rhetorically. Gaara had to concede the point. "I... I know you killed them, and it was terrible, but you... I saw your eyes, Gaara-kun, they weren't your eyes! You..." Those pale aquamarine eyes rested on her now, and she stammered again, losing her momentum.

"Go on," Gaara asked her, not demanding now, but entreating. His voice sounded strange, even to him. Slowly, to her own surprise she did, talking in a sing-song voice as if to get the words out as quickly as she could without thinking about them.

"Your face looked like a demon's. The sand flew everywhere. I couldn't see. My eyes were too sore from using Byakugan all day. But you watched me, didn't you, Gaara-kun? I can't..." she stuttered again, but resolutely pushed on, "I can't forgive you for hurting my friends, but you saw me. You watched me training. You saw me with Neji. You were there to watch me training again. Why? Why did you care? You weren't scouting me out, you didn't need to. You could have killed me any of those times even before I knew it, but you didn't." She seemed to run out of words, and cringed, as if expecting him to strike her. When he didn't move, she drew in a deep breath and went on, choosing her words with care. "Gaara-kun, I can't forgive you. But... I can't hate you either. You're cold, but you care, don't you?" Glancing at his face again, those slashes of ice he called eyes, she was less sure. "Don't you?" she asked again, as if pleading. He didn't respond.

Hinata truly didn't understand why she didn't hate Gaara. Both her emotions and her conscious mind told her that she should want him dead. But when she looked at his cold eyes, his unimpressed face, even his bored stance, all arrogant in the knowledge of his true supremacy, something melted inside her.

"Gaara-kun," she whispered, unsure whether she had said too much. "I want to know your story. You said... your words sounded like you didn't want to kill them. Are... are you a slave, Gaara?"

Gaara rocked back at that, and stood still for a long moment, considering her words. When he finally spoke, he didn't answer directly. "Hinata-chan... you want to know my story? Then use your Byakugan."

"Naniyo?" she yelped, surprised. Then she coloured. Was he challenging her?

"Use your Byakugan," Gaara repeated, ignoring her sudden fear. He turned away from her again. "And look at that."

She followed his pointing finger to the gourd he always carried, realizing at once that this was the first time she had seen him not wearing it. A deep foreboding fell over her then, a sense that the last thing she should do was look into the gourd. "Why?" she asked, stalling for time.

Gaara was in no mood for arguing tonight. "Do it," he told her flatly. "I'll kill you."

Hinata stared. Part of her horror of him dissipated at that moment, though, replaced almost with amusement. She had no doubts that Gaara would do exactly as he threatened without a single twinge of conscience, but as long as she didn't cross him he had no reason to. She nodded, and that act of simple trust set him back once more.

Rat. Dog. Rat. Serpent. Release. _"Byakugan!"_

A/N: Was Hinata's acceptance too easy? Should I revamp that scene? Let me know. I was sort of taking a page out of Love Hina's "I don't particularly like you. But... I don't hate you either..." Well, feedback can only improve the piece.

Next, chapter 9- Nightmares. What did Hinata's Byakugan reveal? Not much. Will Hinata convince Gaara to open up? I doubt it. Has Gaara ever had a nightmare? Probably not, he has worse insomnia than me. Will I relent and throw in some sweetness and light? That one's more than likely… I'm going to have to space the next few chapters out owing to a need to study and a mild case of writer's block. Every time I finish a chapter from now on, I'll post up another one, so don't think I'm not doing my best.

Thanks, everyone.


	9. Nightmares

Hinata woke a short time later. Gaara had obviously tried to make her comfortable, but his nursing efforts were clumsy at best, and her neck was terribly stiff.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily, opening her eyes slowly. "What happened?"

"As a Shinobi, you should be alert faster than that," a voice observed. Hinata rolled over; Gaara was watching her. From the set of his stance, he had obviously been standing there for some time. Hinata's skin prickled. How long had those cold eyes been locked onto her as she slept?

"You fell unconscious for a little more than an hour," Gaara informed her. He looked at her oddly. "What did you see?"

"S-see?" Silently, she cursed herself for stuttering every time he asked her a question, but she was genuinely confused.

"In this," Gaara reminded her, pointing over her. Hinata glanced at the gourd and shrugged, shaking her head.

"Nothing. I don't remember."

Gaara looked at her steadily. "You looked into a cursed gourd with the Byakugan, screamed, fell unconscious, and expect me to believe that?" Sand leaked from the gourd, running into a circle around the vulnerable girl.

"It's true," she told him, this time looking him in the eye. The sand stopped moving, and Gaara nodded.

"You must have been too shocked to remember. I didn't expect you to wake up after that kind of surprise." No apology for telling her to do it. Not the slightest hint of remorse. But Hinata didn't mind.

"Gaara-kun... will you tell me your story now?" she asked after a moment. Her shyness hadn't disappeared entirely, but she was growing more and more comfortable around him. She didn't understand it herself, but it was probably his very inhumanity that numbed the shock of his kills. After all, non-humans couldn't murder, could they?

He looked at her for a long time, and Hinata became uncomfortable again. She reminded herself mentally that she had come to see him, that she wouldn't just let this lie like she let everything else go past her.

That she had to know.

She didn't relent. Eventually, Gaara nodded, and indicated that she should stay seated.

It was the first time Gaara had ever told his story in full, and the words brought back vivid memories. Hinata listened in growing horror and fascination; if the story was true, Gaara was one of the greatest serial killers in history! Hundreds of deaths, hundreds of meaningless wastes of life were described in clinical, distant words, many of them not even in battle. It seemed he had no happy memories to share. He spared her no detail about Shukaku either, describing the constant battle he fought with the terrifying demon and the necessity of his self-induced insomnia.

The only thing he didn't tell her about was his mother. Privately, even Gaara had not come to terms with the unnatural melding of his mother's hate, Shukaku's power and a tiny desert baby that had produced him.

"No-one has ever shown me the care that Temari does," he finished softly, staring at the lone candle that lit the room. "And even she is afraid of me. Are you scared of me, Hinata-chan?" he asked suddenly, his gaze locking onto her.

"Hai," she answered truthfully, returning his disappointed gaze. "Terrified. But it doesn't matter. I still like you."

"Your eyes," Gaara breathed, noticing something else and ignoring her words. "It can't be just the Byakugan. Neji looked at me with cold eyes, the same fear and contempt that everyone shares. You're so gentle... Don't... don't look at me with those eyes!" He raised his arms to his face suddenly, turning away and trying to escape her amazed gaze. Obediently, the sand leapt into the air, hanging like a curtain to hide him from her view.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked, telling herself firmly not to flinch back at the sight of the sand that had killed her friends. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." It was a ridiculous thing to say, and Hinata realised it as soon as the words left her lips.

"Go," Gaara's muffled voice ordered, from the other side of the barrier. _"Go!_ I'll kill you!" It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

""I'll tell you my story," the Hyuuga girl decided. She shifted around, trying to decide where to begin. "My cousin Neji is..." She shook her head. "I am... My father..." She stopped and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. _What would he listen to?_ "I am just as alone as you are."

A tiny waterfall of sand appeared at the top of the wall, gradually nipping away at the barrier. Gaara was interested.

"The Hyuuga family is split into two parts. My father, the firstborn of the head family, had a twin brother."

"Neji's father," Gaara interjected. She nodded, although he couldn't see.

"That's right. But because Hiashi-san was the eldest, even if only by a few minutes, it dictated their positions. Any Hyuuga child not the firstborn is relegated to the branch family, even away from their parents." She paused. "And anyone who doesn't show sufficient control over her Byakugan to become the head family's heir is also housed there."

Her storytelling went on for many minutes, detailing the gulf that had arose between the two houses, but had always been kept in check by the pain seals members of the branch family bore on their forehead. That gulf had culminated in Neji, a true genius ninja who would never be independent, never be free of the arrogant head family, despite the ability enabling him to master his Byakugan to astonishing levels. He was already nearly the equal of Hiashi, and he was yet only a Genin. By the time he became a Jounin, he would be invincible, she told him sincerely.

Hinata fervently believed in her cousin and adored him dearly. But the mutual love between the two had been sundered irreparably on Hinata's birthday. She told that story mechanically, trying not to remember that terrifying night.

The harsh grip of the Cloud-country Shinobi... the threats he whispered in her ear if she dared scream... the easy grace of Hiashi as he killed the man and rescued her...

Gaara was silent as she recounted the events leading to the death of Neji's father, Hizashi, and Neji's declaration that he would never again trust or help the head family of the Hyuuga clan. His pain seal, however, demanded his fealty towards Hinata. Had she been given a choice, she would have released him, but that was far beyond her abilities.

Then further insult was added to Neji's already substantial injury. Hinata's weakness, and failure to meet the demands of her father, became too much for him to overlook. She was taken from the head family and given to her sensei to raise from her tenth birthday. She could still hear the words Hiashi told the Jounin woman...

"Do what you wish with her. She is no concern of mine. I have a new child, now. Hanabi will be the Hyuuga heir."

Neji didn't care to be permanently indebted to the failed former scion of the family who had killed his father, seeing it as something deliberately arranged to shame and hurt him further. Their budding relationship had ended there, and they now met only on formal occasions.

Gaara didn't speak when she finished the story, and Hinata sat in silence. This was the longest she had ever spoken, and now she felt more than a little self-conscious and silly. She stood up to leave, but turned as one final thought struck her.

"Gaara-kun..." she whispered, moving close to the wall of sand. "Sleep tonight. Please. I believe you can control your spirit. Trust me one time, and sleep tonight. Come and see me if you... need anything." With that, she turned and padded from the room.

The sand wall remained standing for a long time after she left. Gaara had much to think about, but within an hour of Hinata's leaving, tiny snores echoed through the room.

* * *

Hinata didn't go back to bed after that. All Hyuuga had a tea set in their room, and she brewed herself a cup to calm her nerves. A tap on her door caught her attention. "H-hai! Come in!"

The door cracked open. Gaara stood there, his hair tousled and shadowed eyes half-shut.

"Hinata-chan..." he murmured, looking sincerely astounded about something. She stood up hastily and moved to him.

"What is it, Gaara-kun?" she asked, worried.

"I had... a bad dream." He sounded amazed at that fact. "Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

Hinata glanced down, an immediate blush dying her pale cheeks stark red. _Of course, he wouldn't know about propriety, he's been alone all his life..._ "H... hai, Gaara-kun. Come in."

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He still had his gourd strapped to his back, Hinata noticed.

"You're wearing the same clothes," she observed a moment later. "You still carry that?" she asked, pointing. Gaara glanced over his shoulder self-consciously.

"I would be punished if I left it," was the only explanation he offered. He moved a little further into the room, and stood silently, not knowing what to do. Hinata was looking at him with an expression he didn't understand.

"Gaara-kun... you came to me because you couldn't sleep?"

He nodded slowly, easing the gourd from his back to the floor. It didn't matter how distant it was, the sand would come to his call. The last thing he needed was for it to come tearing through the walls to protect him.

"A-ano? Would you... like some tea?" she asked hesitantly. "I was making some, and it won't take much for two cups..."

He nodded again, not speaking. She turned away from him for a moment to bring more water to the boil, and when she turned back she flinched, reminding herself that he didn't need mortal weapons to kill her. For Gaara held a kunai, its blade shining in the bright moonlight.

"Hinata-chan... I want you to..." He drove the kunai down towards his own arm, but it was predictably caught by the sand. "Kuso!" he swore. "I forgot!"

Shukaku's laughter echoed quietly in his mind. **I have not forgotten you, little one.**

"Gaara-kun? Daijobou?" Hinata asked, watching him nervously.

"I was going to share my blood with you, Hinata-chan... so that I could never harm you, even if I wanted to. But I'm not allowed." He stabbed repeatedly at his hand, accomplishing nothing above blunting the kunai.

"Gaara-kun, please relax. Drink this." She pressed a cup into his hands. He sighed, but took it from her. "Tea helps you sleep well," she went on. "And it's good for you to drink with friends."

Gaara glanced at her, his face unreadable as always. "And are we friends?"

Hinata's smile was nervous, but nonetheless radiant. "Are we?" she asked in return.

Gaara had to stop and think about that. The next instant, Hinata jumped—there was a deep, dry rustling sound, and it took her a moment to work out what it was.

Gaara of the Sand was chuckling. After a moment, she joined in his laughter.

* * *

A/N: He he. Sorry, couldn't resist that little barb at the end there at all those fics that have Gaara cutting his hand to seal a promise with someone else. Have they read Naruto at _all? _Then again, I had Gaara sleep. Go figure. 

On a lighter note, my partner-in-crime S!th has dedicated himself to learning the seals for Water Dragon no Jutsu, having mastered Grand Fireball no Jutsu. That's the one Zabuza and Kakashi perform in tandem, with about thirty seals. Wish him luck... I'll stick with my Byakugan, personally, and my Shukaku in my Gaara cosplay... Gaara with Byakugan??

Next chapter 10- Tenshi. Watch this space... next chapter will take a little longer, probably be up on Sunday because of my exam timetable. So much for a five-chapter buffer... I've only written up to 12! The rest is planned out, but I'm at a point where lots of Gaara/Shukaku angst is needed. I'm headed home from university on Tuesday, so there will be a small hiatus there while I catch up with friends and family. I'll do my level best to finish this before I hit the clubs.

As always, please give me feedback. Charm


	10. Tenshi

Gaara awoke, panting before his eyes opened. His panicked gaze flicked around the room; white walls, white futon, simple blanket...

Baka, baka, _baka!_ Sleep? SLEEP?

His mind reeled. What had he done? He didn't even stop to ask himself why he cared, why he was suddenly acting so... different.

The cleanliness of the room slowly sunk into him. He was Gaara. He was not Shukaku, or some anthropomorphous in-between form.

There was no blood. _No blood._

Finally, he looked at Hinata, lying peacefully on her back, arms folded across her chest. Gaara held his breath and reached over to touch her throat and check her pulse.

She was alive. Gaara breathed again.

He stopped and pondered that. Shukaku had missed his chance to take over Gaara's body; Gaara could only assume that it was a result of the murdered Genins he had devoured. His head quickly began to ache with the effort of thinking about it and he put it out of his mind, looking at Hinata to distract him.

He was surprised anew at how different she looked when she was asleep. The anxiety and self-consciousness fell away from her face, and she seemed truly peaceful. As he stared at her, Gaara felt his lips curve upwards in a smile... the first true smile in many, many years.

"Tenshi..." he whispered absently. "What are you," he mused. "What are you, little Hyuuga girl, that holds my demon at bay for a whole night? Tenshi... aishiteru, Hinata-chan..." he whispered suddenly, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek. She stirred, but didn't wake.

His smile vanished, stillborn in an instant of reality. _Tenshi_... Who was he fooling? She was pure and beautiful, and he was a demon-spawned hellchild. He reached inside his mind, screamed for Shukaku, and lifted himself in sand, sweeping away in the blink of an eye.

Leaving only kanji, etched into the floorboards above Hinata's futon, identical to the tattoo on his forehead.

* * *

Kankurou was worried. Baki was concerned.

Temari, on discovering Gaara's absence, had immediately bypassed those secondary emotions and opted straight for apocalyptic. She had come to check on Gaara, as she felt she had to in this place. She discovered the room empty of not only the Sand-nin, but also his gourd.

Which meant Gaara was wandering the corridors after midnight, in a house he had already expressed interest in depopulating, carrying his link to mighty Shukaku on his back.

"Where is he?" she demanded of every Hyuuga she passed. They recoiled from her fury, but she had already stormed further down the corridor. "Where is he? Use your Byakugan, you white-eyed _freaks!"_ she screamed. "Find Gaara!"

"Temari," Kankurou said repeatedly, trying to break through her obsessive rage. _"Temari!"_ Finally she spun on him, the sheer force of her anger pushing him back a few cautious steps.

"Do you have _any _idea what will happen if he's gone around killing people? Oro—" She caught her tongue just in time; probably the worst place in the village to drop that name! "Kazekage will make Shukaku's wrath look like a joke!" she cried instead, still a truth, but one far less terrifying than the first. She turned her back on Kankurou, clutching her hands to her chest, dropping her head and closing her eyes.

"Gaara..." she whispered. "Onegai... be safe..."

"Hai, Temari," Gaara replied unexpectedly. Her head came up, and as if in a dream she looked on her brother's face.

"Gaara!" she cried, almost sobbing with relief as she ran to him. "Gaara," she whispered, reaching for him. The sand made no move to stop her, until her relieved expression contorted into a snarl. "_Gaara_—ouch!" she exclaimed, pulling her bruised hand back from the sudden barrier.

He regarded her calmly. "Temari-oneechan..." His eyes dropped. "I worried you. Gomen ne." He walked past Temari, who stared after him stunned.

Kankurou looked similarly perplexed, standing with his mouth open as Gaara passed him, too. Only Baki kept the presence of mind to ask where he had been all night.

"With my friend," Gaara answered, not turning. The minds of all three Shinobi flashed to Shukaku, but incorrectly. "She's asleep. She's alive. I am going for a walk." Leaving his siblings and sensei to wonder, he turned a corner in the hall and stepped up his pace. He wanted to be well away from here by the time Hinata woke up. His presence was simply too dangerous for him to accept it, and their friendship would have to continue from afar.

Temari's cheeks were wet with amazed, worried tears. "Did... did Gaara just apologise for worrying me? And call me... oneechan?" The other two nodded, equally stunned. "That's twice in two days... something is happening, Baki-sensei! Gaara's acting very strangely!"

"You're right," Baki replied soberly. "We should keep a closer eye on him." He nodded to Kankurou, who bowed and left, hurrying to catch up to his brother.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Temari asked, caught off-guard at his reaction. "You don't think this is a good thing?"

She was standing too far from Baki to hear his mumbled reply.

"No change in one like Gaara is ever a good thing."

Kankurou panted. He had been looking for Gaara for _hours _now, and he was getting more than a little annoyed by his young brother's stealthy prowess. Despite the heavy muscle he had developed over years of carrying his marionette on his back, Kankurou wasn't built for extended speed, and he knew it. The robe that protected him from the desert sun only overheated him here, and even his elaborate war-paint was running, mixing with the sweat pouring down his brow.

Finally, blessed relief. He stopped in the shade of a tree, glaring at a child sitting on the bench there until she ran away. Kankurou took the seat, dropping Karasu at his feet and breathing deeply as he tried to slow his heart rate.

Why was he looking for Gaara, anyway? his mind asked. Baki could have located him easily enough. Baki might even be able to bring him back to the Hyuuga house, something Kankurou doubted he could accomplish. He kicked Karasu suddenly, bitterly jealous of the uncaring puppet.

"Wish I was more like you," he grunted. "Just get carried around, do my job and be happy about it. No running after crazed killers... no, worse, running after Gaara..."

His words petered out suddenly as he beheld a strange sight; a cardboard box was making its way down the street towards him. Some effort had obviously gone into painting it to resemble the texture of the path beneath it, but as a disguise it was ludicrous. Kankurou watched in bemusement as the box shuffled past him, oblivious to the imposing Sand-nin, and continued on its way.

He shook his head. What a village. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, but Gaara had made it quite clear what would happen if Kankurou failed to help him become a Chuunin. He privately suspected, perhaps rightly, that Gaara only desired the title so that he could legitimately challenge Jounin-rank Shinobi.

What a village.

The weather didn't agree with him. The food made him ill. The inhabitants annoyed him, and the formality and arrogance of the Hyuuga grated on his nerves. Gaara was still worse than this miserable place, but not by much.

Kankurou didn't even much want to be a Shinobi, at least in the field. He had been happy as a child, just improving his puppeteering skills. But he had promised their mother. And he had discovered, much to his disgust, that he was a good Shinobi, that his aptitude with Karasu and the new prototype Kuroari cut down warriors unused to striking things that didn't bleed.

But Gaara excelled, surpassing Kankurou like the sun outshone the moon. He had his own mechanical demons, but they were clumsy imitations of life. Gaara had supernatural aid. Had he been infused with the power, he would have devoted himself to his Nindo.

His mother hadn't chosen Kankurou, though. Sealing didn't have to be performed on a child, although it was customary; the spirit would permanently alter the nature of the recipient and it provided less trauma for everyone involved if the personality of the individual hadn't developed yet.

Above everything, Kankurou wanted to make his mother happy. He didn't know about her unnatural bonding with Shukaku, didn't know about her wish for bloody vengeance against his father. All he knew was that she hated the village with a burning passion, and had blessed Gaara with the power to fulfill her dreams of fire and destruction. But he showed no interest in emptying the village he had grown up in, and for that, Kankurou truly hated Gaara.

Toughened by their life in the harsh desert, the people of the Sand village were no easy prey. Kankurou knew he would probably never hold the power to follow through his mother's vow, but at the very least he would make her proud.

He would protect Gaara, no matter how much the sight of the pint-sized, ungrateful Shinobi disgusted him.

* * *

A/N: This was up early; I'll be out of touch for a few days. What did you think? I'm not sure how well my sweetness and light works, it's not something I'm terribly practiced at. Notice that I didn't make any reference to sex, them being preteen and all (despite Gaara and Hinata both being damn beautiful). Kankurou's attitude fits my understanding of the series... I got that he really didn't like Gaara, but tolerated him out of fear and for Temari's sake. So why didn't he just abandon them? He doesn't have any problem with becoming a Missing-nin. So I used their mother. Suggestions/comments would be much appreciated.

I have a request for you all; send a challenge or two my way! I want to get back and focus on my writing, reclaim my rusty skills. Will you even read me if I write more Naruto?

Next chapter 11- Tears. Gaara is too scared to return to Hinata? What will she think of this? Gaara's family notice the time he spends with Hinata, and aren't happy about it. What will be the outcome? Watch this space...

Oh, and if Thornblade reads this—I'm in Australia! Hello, timezone difference! Sorry if I'm posting after your bedtime... you know my name, it's not hard to find.

He he. "White-eyed freaks..." You don't know how long I've wanted to say that to a certain person who took my rightful role as Neji in our NaruMUSH.

Charm.


	11. Tears or Blood

The sun was sinking by the time Gaara reappeared. Kankurou had trudged around the village all day looking for him, and every stray gust of wind that rustled his robe convinced him further that he was being played with.

Gaara, naturally, had no interest in teasing Kankurou. He was high above the village, looking down from the mountain it was built against, out of sight behind the carving of the Third Hokage's shock of hair. The mountain was sandstone, and he had nearly laughed out loud at the irony of that. It had gone out of its way to make his climb easy.

There was a chamber inside the mountain, he knew. The sand told him. He could slip inside and despoil it right now, moving past the heavy steel doors he had discovered and tearing into the food and fresh water supply. He had heard enough of the conversations between Baki and Kankurou to guess at Orochimaru's plan, and the fortifications in place on this room identified it immediately as a defensive bunker. He should probably tell them about the chamber, he supposed. But he wouldn't. Gaara didn't feel like it, and no-one could make him.

At sunset, it wasn't loneliness that led him back to his teammates. It wasn't even Hinata. It was simple hunger. Gaara had never missed a meal in his life; like the mountain, people went out of their way to keep him relatively happy.

He caught up with Kankurou just as his brother was ready to give up the search. Kankurou didn't even notice his arrival, standing outside a fast-food restaurant and staring wistfully inside. He couldn't abandon his search, he knew, or Baki would punish him. But he would tear himself away from the heavenly smell in just a moment...

"Kankurou. Coming?"

The voice grabbed his attention immediately, and he flinched. Gaara, of course; no one else could appear that silently. He turned to face his pint-sized brother, standing as he always did with his arms crossed.

"Where have you been?" Kankurou asked, trying to keep his rising temper under control. Gaara didn't care that they were out in the open, he would kill him without a batting an eyelid.

"Busy," Gaara told him promptly. "Come back to the Hyuuga house."

"You--!" Breathing hard, Kankurou forced himself to remain calm. "Hai, Gaara. Let's go quickly."

They hadn't walked for more than five minutes before Gaara stopped. Kankurou took a few more steps, then turned back to him.

"What is it now, Gaara?" he asked wearily. "I want to get back."

"You want to kill me, don't you?" Gaara asked him seriously, staring hard at his older brother.

"What? Why do you ask?" Kankurou replied guardedly. This was a dangerous conversation if ever they had one!

"Answer me," Gaara ordered. There was a long moment.

"No," Kankurou sighed eventually, to Gaara's surprise. "I don't want to kill you, Gaara. I'm jealous of you, but I don't want to kill you. Let's keep walking."

Gaara didn't speak for the rest of the walk, uncharacteristically thoughtful. Kankurou's admission hadn't brought the tall Sand-nin any epiphany; if anything, he was even angrier at Gaara for forcing him to look inside himself.

_One day,_ Kankurou vowed, glancing fleetingly at his brother, not daring to stare and resenting it. _One day, we will sort this once and for all. But not yet. I'm not ready yet._

Temari spotted them coming back from the window she had sat next to all day. As scared as she was of Gaara's wild nature, her concern for him as her brother ran deeper still. Baki also saw the pair, watching from the garden where he sat in discussion with Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata, too, watched their arrival from the balcony of the bedroom; she had been asleep when Gaara left and spent the day almost as worried as Temari. A relieved smile touched her lips as she stared down at the two Sand-nins. Gaara glanced up at her window and she waved back, but he made no sign that he had seen her, lowering his head quickly and entering the house proper. Hinata drew her hand down, confused and a little hurt, but dismissed it. He probably hadn't even seen her up here.

"I found him Temari-chan," Kankurou grunted to Temari when she met them at the entrance. She didn't even glance at him, focusing on Gaara with a relieved expression.

"Gaara, we've been so worried about you," she told him. "You're acting so strange lately. What's wrong?"

Gaara's cold stare rocked her back, reminded her definitively that she didn't have any right to question him. "Nothing that concerns you," he said firmly. "I am hungry."

"Hai, Gaara," she sighed, not really minding his ominous words. Temari was used to Gaara's attitude; he couldn't help it, after all. Flashing Kankurou a tolerant smile, she followed Gaara as he stepped past her, leaving the robed Sand-nin alone in the doorway.

Kankurou grit his teeth. "One more I owe you, Gaara," he whispered at his brother's back. Taking his little sister's love from him was, even more than his promise to their mother, the unforgivable reason he hated Gaara.

Kankurou shook his head, making his way more slowly into the Hyuuga house and heading towards the communal dining room.

Formal, of course. The Hyuuga could be formal in their sleep. Kankurou entertained a brief fantasy of two old, wizened Hyuuga twins, unborn in their mother's womb after a lifetime, each saying, "After you." "Oh, no, after you." He smirked at the idea, but it wouldn't surprise him with this family... the smile stayed on his face, even widened as Gaara brushed past him without looking at the taller Shinobi, a bowl of teriyaki in his hands.

Hinata watched him leave, feeling helpless. Gaara hadn't responded at all when she spoke to him. He hadn't even threatened to kill her, and had simply taken his food to his room when she approached him. What was going on?

Temari and Kankurou noticed her downcast expression as their brother left. They had been keeping a close eye on the Hyuuga girl since she had stuck up for Gaara, but hadn't agreed whether her influence was a good or bad thing. Kankurou suspected that she was the cause of Gaara's recent erratic behaviour, but Temari wasn't so sure. The simple fact that Hinata had spent hours at a time in Gaara's company, apparently without being harmed aside from the training field incident, told them both that whatever the details, something very strange was going between the young Shinobi.

Kankurou glanced resentfully towards the head table, where Baki had formed an ironically firm friendship with Hiashi Hyuuga. Had he been paying attention to his students, this situation might not have come up. "I'm going to talk to her," he said abruptly, standing up and taking a step towards Hinata.

"No, I'll do it," Temari disagreed immediately, also rising. "You'll just scare her."

"Better scared than dead, and inviting revenge from _this_ house," Kankurou reminded her grimly, but nodded his accord. "Tell her to stay away from him."

Temari also nodded slowly. "I wonder if she'll even realise I'm doing this for her own safety?" She crossed the room to where Hinata knelt with the younger Hyuuga children.

"Good evening, Hinata-san," she greeted her, kneeling at her side. "How are you?" Temari had to make a conscious effort to smile at the Hyuuga girl. Her automatic distrust of strangers usually made her come across as cold, but this one's vulnerability would push her away harshness away. She didn't even _like _Hinata, but supposed that she had a duty to protect their hosts. She could pretend for one night, after all.

The younger Shinobi visibly flinched at the unexpected arrival. "G... good, arigatou gozaimasu, Temari-san..." Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentences, making her words hard to catch.

"Hinata-san, I won't waste your time," Temari told her directly, doing well to hide her irritation. "I need to speak to you about Gaara."

With her gasp, Hinata's eyes flew involuntarily to Temari's face. She looked down immediately, flushing in shame. "H—hai? What is it?"

Her reaction had already answered Temari's question. "Stay away from him," she said without preamble. She had meant to be nice, but Hinata's docility grated her nerves. "He's very dangerous. He doesn't need you to make him happy." Hinata's face fell, but Temari didn't stop. "I don't know what you believe about him, but you're wrong. You can't redeem him, you can't make him see the error of his ways. He doesn't understand that there _is_ an error."

Hinata interrupted, for one of the first times in her life. "Does he understand love?"  She gave a little gasp of surprise at her own audacity and hung her head, expecting to be punished.

Temari actually had to stop and think about the words, and what the Hyuuga girl meant. The hard lines of her face softened as a sense of empathy for Hinata's plight filled her. The two Shinobi were nothing alike, but maybe their situations weren't so different. On an impulse, she reached over and took Hinata's hand. "Sometimes," Temari told her amazed face gently. "Sometimes I think he does.  But only sometimes, and you're a baka if you think it would stop him.  He kills without the slightest guilt." With that, she rose to her feet. "I don't like you, Hinata-san," she said candidly. "But you care about Gaara, and so do I. We're a rare species, and in that, we're the same." She offered Hinata a heartfelt smile, and returned to Kankurou's side.

"What did she say?" he asked her, obviously perturbed at what he had seen.

"She loves him," Temari told him absently, staring at Hinata's back. She looked away, shaking her head. "Baka. It will end in tears."

Kankurou's voice was grim. "Or blood..."

"Knowing Gaara, probably both."

Gaara sat in his room, his half-eaten meal long forgotten, trying to organise his thoughts. What was happening to him? It was the sleep that must have done this, the dreams, the unfamiliar ghostly images that had danced through his mind. And the dream he thought he was living through Hinata, before he realised how close he had been to killing her, twice.

The thought of snapping that ivory neck appalled him, revolted him for some reason he didn't understand. It wasn't the act itself, he still burned to validate his existence in blood. Being the instrument, though, being the one to make the decision to end all that was Hinata...

For the first time in his life, Gaara doubted himself.

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. Again, it was only a single knock, and he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been alone in the room. He stayed seated, knowing who it was and having no desire to face her just now.

There was a long pause, and then another knock. It began with the single, quiet knock, but was immediately followed by louder taps, gaining force and confidence as they went on. Gaara's head came up quickly; maybe it _wasn't_ Hinata? He rose and crossed the room, inching the door open.

Sure enough, Hinata stood outside, half-turned as if she had been about to give up and leave. "G—Gaara-kun!" She was surprised that he had even opened the door, but rushed on, not wanting to miss her chance. "I wanted... I wanted to talk to you. Can  I... stay with you tonight?" Her hands twisted around each other unconsciously. She noticed them suddenly and thrust them into her pockets, embarrassed.

He didn't know how to describe it, but he was touched at her being here, amazed that she had found the courage before her usual helplessness to make a decisive act.

How could he turn her away when she had gone against her nature to come here?

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata's nervousness was increasing with every moment he failed to answer. "Onegai... can I... stay with you?"

**Send her away. Or bring her in, and give her to me**

_Never!_

**Listen to me, my little one. **Shukaku's mental voice was gentle, catching Gaara off-guard.** I act only to protect you. If you don't believe, speak to her and hear the truth of my words**

There was no debate. Gaara sighed, and pushed the door open wide to admit her. "Hai. Come in, Hinata-chan. You are welcome here."

A/N: I'm confused about some people's reviews. I do appreciate the feedback very much, but can you be more specific? First there wasn't enough romance, now there's too much... can you please provide some suggestions and tell me exactly what didn't work? General criticism alone won't help me improve.

Granted this chapter was a little boring and soap-operish. It was necessary, although probably more drawn-out than it needed to be. I'll revise before I post it, so maybe it'll turn out better then. Feedback more than welcome.

Next one'll be up before the weekend (I'm heading home). I'm stuck on Baki-sensei... can anyone give me advice on his characterisation?)

Chapter 12- a rather short angst chapter as Hinata, Gaara and Shukaku sort out their intertwined relationships. The plot tightens; finished in seventeen chapters if I stick to my plans. Last three chapters are planned out. Can't wait to wrap this up, the wrenching ending's FUN... want to move on with new appreciation of the Hyuuga and Gaara. And Temari. Meeeeeow!

Charm


	12. Koi

Hinata didn't know what to think or say. All her thoughts had been focused on working up the courage to get this far, and now she was at a loss to go on. Gaara was no better; if anything, he was even less decisive in this situation than she was.

"Gaara-kun?" she began tremulously. "Why did you leave? I wanted to see you when I woke... but you weren't there."

"I couldn't stay," he told her bluntly, turning away from her so that she see his face. "I would have hurt you."

"You didn't when you slept," she reasoned softly. Gaara shook his head violently.

"You don't understand," he muttered, still not looking at her. _"He _doesn't like me sleeping, and he _won't _like this! He'll punish me for missing his chance to take me over." Gaara never spoke Shukaku's name aloud, but this time Hinata misunderstood him.

"Kan-kankurou-san? He's your brother, Gaara-ku—"

"Not Kankurou! Shu—" Gaara caught his words, cursing himself and still not turning to face her. "The _other _him. The one that sleeps inside me. Not sleeps. Waits."

"Gaara-kun." Hinata was almost whispering now, the room was so silent. "You... I heard this morning, in my sleep... you told me you loved me. You sounded like a dream, Gaara-kun... you sounded like an angel."

Gaara shook his head again, slowly, as if trying to clear it.

"Aren't you being selfish?" she went on, just as quietly. Her hesitance was gone; she felt no fear of him at this moment, as irrational as that seemed. "You won't hear my words, even if I come to... l-love you?" Her stutter reappeared as she said the words, and she heaved an inward sigh. She had taken the plunge, and now she would see where it led her. "Do you... love me, Gaara-kun? Is that why you came to the field every day? Is that why you watched me?"

He turned to her at last. Hinata caught her breath; tiny hands of sand swirled underneath his eyes. She couldn't imagine what they were doing, unless they were catching something.

Gaara, the murderous and icy Sand-nin, was crying.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" he told her, almost desperately. "Aishiteru! But you can't love me! _I'll kill you!"_

"That's all right, Gaara-kun," Hinata told him, not thinking about the words, ignoring the threat– or warning, she didn't know which. "I don't mind. I can die after hearing that."

They stood staring at each other for a moment, neither sure what to do. Gaara was totally at a loss; this wasn't in his nature. He had never foreseen this situation, never imagined that this much emotion lay dormant inside his jaded heart.

The awkward moment passed as Hinata made up her mind suddenly and moved forward to kiss him. Only sand touched her lips.

She opened her eyes at the rough touch; Gaara hadn't moved, but a thin barrier hovered before his mouth. It was barely visible, but prevented their contact as surely as any wall.

"Gaara-kun," she said, begged, as tears filled her eyes. "What have I done?"

**She tasted sweet_... _**Shukaku murmured mockingly in his mind. The idea of that made Gaara feel more than a little sick.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan," he told her, trying to forget the demon's words. His face had regained its cold expression, but he was burning inside. "You can't touch my face."

"I... can't?" She drew back, thinking that he had rejected her.

"It's not my decision," he told her, obviously frustrated. He reached out and gently took her hand, as if he was unsure about what to do next. "As long as I initiate the movement, I can touch you. But you can never touch my face. It's not allowed."

Inwardly he screamed. _Damn you!_

Shukaku chuckled. **Greater ones than you have tried, little one. Do not test my patience further**

Hinata sat still for a few moments, digesting his words. Then she launched herself forward with a sob. The sand leapt up, but fell back immediately as Gaara leant forward and opened his arms to her, surprising even himself. The impact knocked his slight frame back, but neither of them cared. She clung to him and tentatively, he reached out to stroke her hair as her chest heaved quietly.

Hinata wept, and every tear soaked the sand.

* * *

Gaara was gone from that place soon after Hinata fell asleep, her arms locked firmly around him but easy enough to escape with the help of the sand. He didn't dare stay; one night of sleep was a wondrous gift, but he knew it would not, could not happen again. Not if the rumblings from Shukaku recently were any indication.

And the demon wasn't at all happy with Gaara's actions over the past two days.

The sand lifted him as soon as he left the shelter of the mansion, bearing him through the dark streets back up to the shelf on the mountain. Gaara dreaded what was coming, but knew that couldn't pass up his chance for a moment of happiness.

Even the moon looked cold, waxing rounder and rounder each night. Soon enough, his feeble control over Shukaku would wane even further.

He unstrapped his gourd and eased it to the stone. "Come out," he told it cursorily. "Let's get this over with."

Sand boiled out of the vessel like smoke, forming a perfect clone of Gaara, an identical mirror image. Shukaku, of course. Gaara had to force the demon into this shape with his will, not wanting it to take its true form in such an obvious place. It took great care to force the demon to do _anything, _and despite the cold, a tiny rivulet of sweat trickled down his neck.

**I am disappointed in you, little one. **The clone's mouth moved, but Shukaku's words arrived in his mind without passing through his ears. It didn't breathe; no steam in the night air. But Gaara was used to cold nights in shadowed company.

"It's not your business," he told the clone flatly. "Don't touch Hinata-chan."

**She is making you weak,** the demon warned. **Little one, you do not need her. Look at your own behaviour. Mercy? You have no heart**

"Yes, I do," Gaara found himself saying. The clone gasped, looking so humanly hurt that Gaara almost took pity on it.

Almost.

**Do not defy me. **Now Shukaku's voice was full of painful promise. **Do not disappoint me any further. You know what lies down that road**

In spite of his determination, Gaara winced at that. Shukaku was evil, but over the years they had developed a form of tacit affection. He couldn't begin to guess at the demon's designs, but his words always made sense.

Despite himself, now, Gaara began to see the demon's side of the argument.

**We will kill them all, my little one **Shukaku purred, sensing Gaara's waning resistance. **You and I will be... **the clone's lips formed around the word awkwardly, as if unused to it. **...happy**

"Wait just a little longer," Gaara implored the demon. The roles had been switched again; Gaara had come here to force Shukaku's acceptance of Hinata, and now he begged for the slightest favour. "Baki-sensei doesn't want—"

**Hai. The Serpent Shinobi's words were clear. We will bide our time**

Gaara relaxed. Hinata was safe for now. "Hai."

**They will recognise our power and bow before us**

"Hai." Less sure. Gaara didn't care about respect and adulation.

**The blood will water the fields of the Leaf Village**

_"Hai!" _The demon's enthusiasm was catching. The thought of bringing so much death to the elite Jounins of Konoha was exciting in itself to Gaara, but Shukaku's powerful emotions made it intoxicating.__

**But you will kill the Hyuuga girl**

In the growing frenzy, the grand dream that Shukaku was building before him, Gaara almost agreed. Shukaku always held Gaara to his promises, even forcing him to act as he had in the training field. "No! Not Hinata-chan!"

**Do it! **The gentle, friendly façade of the demon blew away in an instant. The sand clone came forward in open threat. **Bide your time for the rest, but that girl _dies!_**

_"No!"_

**Love is weakness! You need no-one!**

_"Stop telling me what I need!"_ Gaara screamed, shockingly loud. The clone dissolved as if struck by the volume of his words, but that didn't mean Shukaku was gone; sand drifted across the stone like mist. Gaara panted, his chest heaving for several moments before he calmed enough to speak. "We'll make a deal," he entreated the demon, pleaded with him. "Give me two more days, and then I'll stay away from Hyuuga Hinata."

He could clearly feel Shukaku's doubt. **Dead is safe. You can't be influenced by her if you give her to me**

I _promise, _Gaara assured him silently. I will say goodbye and leave her to live her life.

Shukaku set great store by promises, and Gaara's words convinced him. But he threw out one final threat. **If she approaches you after two days, in the Chuunin exam...**

"You will kill her," Gaara finished, his voice not wavering. Shukaku's bitter laugh, however, set him back.

**Not I, little one **the demon promised. **_I _will not kill the girl. _You_ will**

Gaara's mouth was dry, but he hadn't been given a choice. "So be it."

**Then we have a deal **The sand swept up, coalescing and diving into the gourd that carried it. Gaara didn't move for many minutes, trying to think of some way to outwit the demon and coming up with nothing. He didn't for one moment trust Shukaku, knowing that the instant he relaxed his waning control over the spirit would be the instant of Hinata's death. His concentration would need to be total.

But the promise the demon had made would prove somewhat binding. It would take effort, he knew, but the sand _would _obey him, as it had in the days before he met Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

A/N: I was actually quite happy with that chapter. I know a lot of the dialogue is awkward, but I think there's a good balance of Gaara/Shukaku, Gaara/Hinata, Hinata/Shukaku relationship development. And Hinata's definetly growing; making her own decision to go to Gaara? I know Gaara was kinda OOC here.... I moved him too fast... but he'll return to form henceforth and I'll come back and neaten this chapter up later. I needed to post something (I always keep my promises, no matter how small)

Next chapter 13- Baki. The sensei has news about the Hyuuga clan. Neji reappears. I ingest too much sugar and add a small omake outtake which even made _me_ wince. It will only be up for a few days because I can't believe I wrote something so terrible, so check back often.

Due to my being on semester break and having extremely limited access to a computer, much as I hate to say this, there'll be delays between postings. I'm having a lot of trouble with chapter 13.

Charm.


	13. Baki

"Where is he?" Baki asked his students. The last two mornings when Gaara hadn't shown up his demand had been full of anger, as if they had been careless to let him escape. Today, there was only resignation in his voice. "This time?" he added with a sigh.

"W-we don't know, Sensei," Temari answered, quaking as she confronted him. Her nerves were fried from the eventful days in the Hyuuga house, and Baki mentally dismissed her immediately. She would have nothing useful to tell him.

Kankurou cleared his throat to take his sensei's attention away from his beloved sister. "All we found in Gaara's room was that annoying Hyuuga girl. No sign of Gaara. Sensei, what news?"

"Word from the Third Hokage," Baki replied, giving up on Gaara for now. "Tomorrow we leave this mansion."

Both Genins sighed in relief. "That's good news!" Kankurou grinned. "Finally we can get away from this wretched family! One more formal tea ceremony and I'll develop a demon of my own."

"Our relocation was only temporary, after Gaara's... outburst," Baki informed them delicately. "The Sand diplomats in Konoha managed to convince the Third that the murder was an isolated incident. And despite our own reservations, Gaara hasn't broken any laws since then."

"That we know of," Temari put in for both of them, her voice tired. Both her companions looked at her with concern.

"Temari-chan, go to bed," Kankurou told her. "You're a wreck. You're no use to anyone in this state. Baki-sensei, I—"

"No, not this time," the Jounin interrupted, his voice bleaker than ever. "Today _I _will go looking for Gaara."

"For me?"

Baki's eyes popped open wide and he was moving before the Genins could think of reacting. Sand flared again; again, and blocked kunai dropped to the ground in droves before the Sand Jounin got control of himself.

"You didn't hear me, Sensei?" Gaara asked calmly. Of course he hadn't. No one could hear Gaara; his feet didn't quite touch the floor.

"Your stealth is impressive," Baki admitted, not a hint of remorse showing on his face as he retrieved his kunai and replaced them in hidden sheaths all over his body. "You're dismissed," he snapped to the rapt Genins. Temari looked relieved, but Kankurou kept his expression carefully neutral, betraying none of his private emotions. "Go find something to do."

Not happy about the insulting dismissal but having no words to argue, they obeyed. Both glanced back at their enigmatic brother as they rounded the corner.

Baki said nothing for several moments, just looked steadily at Gaara with his one visible eye. His pupil showed no signs of nervousness, and it was Baki who broke their locked stares. "It's time for us to leave this place," the Sand Jounin muttered, dropping his gaze.

"Nani?" Gaara gasped, in the instant before he got a hold of himself. Baki's veil twitched, betraying the Jounin's smile at Gaara's loss of control.

"We were only relocated here while they smoothed over your actions," he explained. "We depart and return to our rooms at the Academy tomorrow, after the morning meal."

Gaara's world was frozen for an instant. Then it revived under a breath of warm relief.

Hinata would be safe! He would be alone again, but Hinata would be safe!

Baki was watching him again. Gaara realised he had been staring into empty space for several moments, his silence only giving further confirmation to Baki's suspicions that something in this house was affecting him. Gaara turned his awful glare onto his sensei.

"Good," the Genin said with no hesitation. "The only blood of interest here is the bad blood between the two families. I will be glad to leave this place." He turned and walked away, making not a sound.

Baki grinned at Gaara's back behind his veil. Once again, just talking to him had put Gaara on the defensive. He knew that Gaara himself, as so many times before, had no idea why his sensei made him feel so uncomfortable, so—childish. Even knowing that his guardian would allow no harm to him was no comfort; the demon was silent whenever he looked at the veiled Jounin.

But Baki, baptised as he was in fire by the great high priest Shukaku, knew exactly the source of his power over Gaara.

* * *

The flame-haired Sand-nin lay on his futon, staring at the ceiling. His gourd rested above his pillow. Fitting, he thought bitterly. After all, _he's_ in control...

The knock at his door was the last thing he wanted to hear. At least it wasn't Hinata's pathetic little tip-taps, or Kankurou's heavy blows uncaring about Gaara's sensitive ears. Temari, he guessed, come to talk and make herself feel better thinking she was comforting her young brother. He didn't move.

The knock persisted. Whoever it was seemed to know he was inside.

Gaara stood up with a heavy sigh. It was testament to his inner conflict that he had no thoughts of summarily executing whoever was disturbing him, wrapped up as he was in thoughts of leaving the Hyuuga household. He reached the door and opened it slowly.

It wasn't Temari. It wasn't Hinata, either, or even Kankurou.

Neji Hyuuga stood outside the door, his back as irritatingly straight as an iron rod. That explained the repeated knocks; obviously he could see right through the wall with his Byakugan.

"What do _you _want?" Gaara turned away disinterestedly. A day or so ago he would have jumped at the chance to kill this one, but now... "I don't want to see you."

Neji was unmoved. "I know. You must know I have no desire to see you either." He paused. "You wish to kill me." He stated it more than asked.

"Yes," Gaara told him casually, not bothering to look at the Hyuuga. "You want to kill me too."

Neji inclined his head. "Then let us serve both wishes. I came with the intention of challenging you to a fight."

Gaara turned back with a flicker of interest. A battle? "A fight, you say," he said softly, sand rising unbidden to encircle him like a halo. "You know I do not fight to a surrender."

"Even against my cousin?" Neji jabbed unexpectedly. Gaara flinched, his eyes narrowing. His surprise was real when Neji shook his head. "No, that was beneath me. I will not put it on those grounds. We do not fight for Hinata-sama, or over her. We fight because we have no choice, two genius Shinobi in a space too small to permit both of us."

"You really are Hiashi's nephew," Gaara observed, seeing Neji's face tighten even further at the insult and simultaneously feeling some of the tension leave his body at the change of subject. "Full of hot air and speeches." A pause. "You are wise to keep it on that footing. Your blood will be older than your years." His eyes half-closed in anticipation. "Even Hiashi acknowledges you as a genius. _You _can solve my problem for me. You can make me... feel _alive!"_ His eyes opened wide, abnormally so, and his face took on the grimace that passed for a smile when he wanted to kill.__

"Fight me," Neji told him calmly again, no nervousness showing at this cold assessment despite the sand emerging from the gourd and flooding the room.

**So sweet! **Shukaku crowed, his exultation shaking Gaara's whole body. **A true genius Shinobi! **The sand stirred, awaiting only Gaara's will to unleash its killing fury.

Neji's hands flashed through the seals in a twinkling. _"Byakugan!" _Comforting, warm power filled him, radiating out as Chakra soaked in blood flooded the visibly dilated veins around his eyes.

The harmonics in the word, accompanied by the release of Chakra, assaulted Gaara even as he raised his hand to seal Neji's fate. Hinata had said the same word with the same seals, had stood just where Neji did with the same empty eyes...

Shackled, not quite understanding, Shukaku and his protests were thrust to the bottom of his mind. Gaara turned away abruptly as the sand fell to the floor behind him, dropping away from Neji's tense stance. The moment shattered. "Go away."

"Nani?" Neji demanded, not dropping his taijutsu stance. "Fight me, Sand filth!"

Gaara glared balefully at the other Genin over his shoulder, eyes murderous. But it was pointless to attack, he knew. The same force that had prevented his attack on Hinata held him back here, and trying would only compound his frustration. Instead, he sat down on the edge of his futon, his back to Neji. "Go away. Get out of my room."

Had he brought Hinata into their argument, even Gaara's mixed feelings wouldn't have saved Neji. But as long as he regarded a battle over his cousin as beneath his honour, he was powerless to force Gaara's hand. Frustration was evident in his voice. "Fight me! For the honour of the Hyuuga!"

He could almost have laughed at the ambiguity of _that _statement. If Gaara ever laughed. "No."

"Fight me, damn you!" Footsteps clomped loudly; Neji was coming towards him, stomping to emphasise his approach. He could almost feel the kunai reaching for his kidney, aching to bite...

Gaara closed his eyes. _"No!" _he shouted, putting the sand behind his words. An unstoppable wall thrust Neji from the room and filled the doorway behind him, sealing it tight.

He heard Neji's muffled curse behind the barrier, then his receding footsteps.

There was silence for a moment. The tension in Gaara's neck gradually eased, and he let out a long breath. Before he could even begin to sort through the previous few minutes, however, another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Gaara." His head came up, and he turned to stare incredulously at the opaque curtain. The last voice he had expected to hear. Temari. "Gaara, open the door." The forced calm in her voice told him there was something wrong. "Neji wants to fight you." In the pause, the Sand-nin felt his stomach turn to ice. "Gaara, he's got a kunai. Please open the door."

The sand fell away from the door like water, revealing Neji's arm tight around Temari's neck. "I thought you'd change your mind," he remarked, not fazed in the least.

Gaara stood up, his eyes locked onto the Hyuuga and blazing. "That's too far," he choked past the anger rising in his throat. The sand covering the floor started to swirl, then to rage.

"You idiot!" Temari twisted her head around to snap at Neji, the words somewhere between a shout and a whimper. "You have _no idea _what you've awakened, do you?"

"I understand better than you can know," Neji responded, his voice as coolly regal as ever. "In case you have forgotten, I cannot move freely in the head house. Perhaps this will force my uncle's hand." He gave Temari a shove, forcing her to stumble forward, falling past her brother into the room. She made no move to stand up, curling as far away from the imminent battle as she could. She was out of her league here, and knew it. They looked like some kind of gods from her fetal position, both so beautiful and remote, the two most powerful Genins in their respective villages, maybe even their whole countries. Gaara never took his gaze from the Hyuuga boy's face, who slowly and deliberately raised his hands into the hakkeshou ready stance.

Chakra ballooned; Gaara snarled, the expression mirrored on Neji's face. A fist of sand rocked the room, sweeping everything before it to crash like a breaking wave on—

Sudden emptiness. Gaara swung around, his eyes darting in every direction as he tried to locate his foe. His gaze fell on Temari.

Then a hand, wrapped with so much Chakra it made the air scream, reached past his absolute defense and with no apparent effort, pushed him casually to the ground.

He fell gasping across his futon, not hurt in the least but shocked to the core. Across the room, Neji was similarly sprawled on the ground.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood between them, Chakra raging around him and the Byakugan enhancing his terrible gaze still further. Temari cowered back, shivering in fresh fear. She had no idea that stately, formal Hiashi held _this _kind of power concealed behind his empty eyes...

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Neji, staring at the Hyuuga patriach with undisguised hatred, so fierce that it transcended her understanding of the word. As the warring Genins recovered from the shock and stood, Neji streaked forward, his hands flying out to strike at his uncle.

Not for nothing was Hiashi the pre-eminent Jounin in Konoha village, but then neither was Neji the village's number one Genin. And in mastering the Hyuuga open-handed style and advanced bloodline at his young age, Neji's understanding of the Byakugan was second only to this man. Palms lashed out, striking and weaving in a dance as graceful as it was deadly. Gaara and Temari paused, watching the amazing duel, but Shukaku didn't hesitate at all. Just as Neji landed a solid blow on Hiashi's bicep, the demon streaked forward, hurling globs of sand and detonating them with violence enough to send both combatants flying through the air.

Hiashi was on his feet almost before he landed, still maintaining an eerily detached silence. Neji took longer to rise, and it took several moments for Temari to realise that she couldn't feel more than a trickle of Chakra flow from him. Blocked tenketsu, she thought vaguely. Everything he had must be going into holding his Byakugan now.

Hiashi didn't advance. He had already demonstrated that he could step around Shukaku with ease; plainly, Gaara would need to become much more powerful to challenge him, at least with Shukaku's lunar rebellion holding him back. The incredible speed that both Kakashi and Hiashi displayed... the stories of Konoha's elite Jounins had not been exaggerated.

In their hearts, both Temari and Gaara believed Gaara could not be beaten. But further battle now was pointless; there were too many Jounins in the house, ready to defend Hyuuga honour.

"I do not wish to fight you, Gaara-san," Hiashi told the Sand-nin calmly, raising his palm in a gesture of peace. "I sought only to end your battle before any bloodshed."

At that moment, a sudden belated blur of motion to one side solidified into Baki, the desert Jounin's veils flapping with his haste and almost—_almost_—revealing his mysterious face. "Hold, Hyuuga!" he called, his harsh voice an open threat, immediately bringing the full tension back to the room. "Laying a hand on my student will forfeit your life!" There was a hushed silence; everyone present turned to stare at the Sand-nin threatening mighty Hiashi. "If not by his own hand, then by mine," he finished grimly into the silence.

Hiashi's face was at first surprised, then momentarily angry, and finally resigned. He bowed slightly in acceptance, the ripple along the strong lines of his jaw the only sign of tension as he released his Byakugan. "Then our friendship ends here. It is good that you are leaving my household, else I would have cast you out on the morrow. You are assured our hospitality for this last night, but your friendship I forever renounce." He glanced at his nephew and his eyes tightened again, but not with the Byakugan. "You too should leave," he suggested, before he strode away down the corridor. In reality, Hiashi knew that Neji would not accept his aid in the dangerous situation. He didn't have time to explain now and knew he wouldn't listen anyway, especially after the surprising attack on Hiashi himself. He shook his arm gingerly, testing the wound Neji had inflicted with true respect and a touch of pride. Now standing where Shukaku had thrown him, though, the branch family Genin saw only the Hyuuga patriarch abandoning him to his fate, again.

Hiashi's departure left Neji alone facing three aroused Sand-nin. Temari had come forward during the distraction with hands raised in the Seal of the Tiger, ready to unleash a fire jutsu on him. Baki was in a half-crouch, obviously prepared as his Jounin rank implied to wreak destruction. But most frightening of all was Gaara; cracks appeared and disappeared all over his face as his explosive rage battled with the fine control necessary for the sand armour. The same chance nostalgia wouldn't protect Neji again; emotion itself paled in the face of Gaara's wrath. The decision was obvious—there would be no battle tonight. His unbelievably intense gaze never leaving Gaara's face, Neji backed down the hall in silence. When he had retreated ten meters, thinking that to be a safe distance as any from the volatile trio, he turned and walked calmly away. Temari snorted as he rounded a corner.

"Watching over his shoulder with the Byakugan all the way," she said wryly, releasing the Chakra she had built up to somewhat relax her strained nerves. Gaara would hear too much about this from Baki for her to get involved now. They could talk in the morning. "Goodnight sensei, Gaara." She departed, trying to make it seem as if she wasn't fleeing the room as the sand slowly made its way back into Gaara's gourd.

Gaara's lip curled, the cracks on his face disappearing as he finally wrestled the sand armour back under control. "I will return," he said, not looking at his watchful sensei and apparently talking to himself. "I will return and empty this house." A flicker of doubt. "But for Hyuuga Hinata..." he murmured, his eyes dropping away in sudden thoughtfulness.

Baki shook his head, the contempt radiating from him almost palpable in the silence. "Put him to bed," he ordered curtly, speaking past Gaara directly to Shukaku. The young Sand-nin had time to open his eyes wide in shock before the invisible armour sheathing his limbs moved of its own volition, encasing him like rock and walking him mechanically back to his futon. Shukaku laid him down gently, holding his lips firmly to prohibit any protest. Only the sheer outrage in his glare allowed him to promise death to Baki with his eyes.

And Shukaku was there, as the sensei slid the door shut with a low, insulting chuckle. Sand formed into a face before him, a face that scowled at the violence it saw in Gaara's thoughts.

Had he any voice at that moment, Gaara would have screamed.

**Don't. Ever. Even. Think. Of. Such. A. Deed** the demon told him flatly. **I will not support you against Baki, and you are nothing without me. **The sand armour slumped away from him then, smothering his breath for just a teasing instant before returning to the gourd.

Just long enough to remind him who was truly in control.****

Gaara shook with rage, his fists clenching at his sides. He couldn't accept this, the demon giving him ultimatums. For now though, it seemed he had no choice. With the waxing full moon, and the building excitement as the Chuunin exam approached, he was powerless to say no to Shukaku's influence. He would influenced more and more by the demon over the next fortnight... already he doubted his ability to act of his own will.

But he couldn't leave just yet. He had one thing to do before he could leave this house, and he had to act while he still had authority. He summoned the sand with a thought. "Take me to her," he whispered against Shukaku's growling protests. "Take me to Hinata Hyuuga... one last time."

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes. _Something_ had woken her... her yawn caught in her throat when she saw the shadow against her wall. The silhouette of a flower... of a desert rose.

She moved to the window, knowing who she would see. Gaara, of course, his sand formed into the image of the dry flower. Standing with his arms crossed, he looked as cold as ever, but he had come to her.

She immediately forgave him his distance. By his arrival, he had told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

ALTERNATE GAARA vs NEJI SCENE: Omake for making you all wait too long " Rated for profanity!

It wasn't Hinata. It wasn't Temari, or even Kankurou.

It was Buzz Aldrin, America's No. 2 spaceman. Ahem. Hyuuga Neji stood outside the door, his back as straight as an iron rod. In fact, his back WAS an iron rod which doubled for use as a walking stick. In fact it WAS a walking stick. The mind boggles. "Gaa-baka!" he roared, pouting his lips cutely and causing Charm and other fangirls to nosebleed. "YOU TOOK MY ODANGOS!"

Sailor Moon popped in. "Nani?"

Both Shinobi looked at her, but decided she was too badly drawn to waste Chakra on (she was drawn in the low-budget first series style). Shukaku formed into the shape of a donut. Usagi started to drool, then to froth. "SHE'S GOT A SACK!" Gaara yelled. "BETTER DO WHAT SHE SAYS! MAD USAGI!" So Usagi chased Shukaku until she ran out of breath, fell down, got sand in her hair and was devoured by rabid squirrels. Most accidents happen in the home.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch... (ABRUPT SCENE CHANGE!) "OMAE O KOROSU! BYA-HA-HA-HA-KUGAN!" His hands flicked through the seals as he swung his arm in an Elvis-impersonation fashion, and Gaara suddenly appeared to be naked to his enhanced vision. "DIE MUTHAFUCKER!" Neji screamed, miraculously performing the Sexy no Jutsu (actually reducing his bishounen attraction factor) and inducing weird shit nosebleeds on all the Hyuuga family members watching through the walls with their Byakugan, hentai peeping toms that they are. Shukaku had fun flying through the walls and eating all the blood, because that's the happy kind of demon that Shukaku is.

Then Gaara ate Neji in one bite, got Hanabi pregnant which broke Charm's heart, married Hiashi, and they lived happily ever after until one day Temari slept with Hiashi and Hizashi's corpse at the same time just so that she could match Charm at the I've-never-done-that-before drinking game. Gaara killed them both after lots of angsty brooding and establishing a deeper link with Kiba, who was later to become his LoveKittenMeow. Sakura laughed so hard her brain fell out, which actually improved her ninja skills because now she wasn't such a wack prissy tart that Charm has serious issues with. Ino went trash-rocker, got six maddison piercings and spent the rest of the series following Gaara around asking where she could find his eyeliner.

AKAMARU: That is some SERIOUSLY weird shit...

EVERY CHARACTER IN NARUTO: HUH?

AKAMARU: Um, arf?

ECIN: Oh.

KAKASHI: (waving Jolly Roger flag) Arrrrrgh, me hearties! Sharingan, avast!

END.

A/N: It's been a long week. And no, you won't ever see that again; it'll be down after a few days. Just needed to get that off my chest.

This chapter took a LONG time; I found Baki's REALLY hard to write, especially in the Hyuuga clan house. I have no idea about him at all. During the Chuunin exam in the anime, it seemed to me that Neji was making a big deal of not noticing Gaara at all, so I wanted to give them some history. The fact that I don't like Baki really comes through, doesn't it? He's too much of a Kakashi-wannabe, no matter how strong he is...

Hoping to finish within a week from now, but can't promise- computer simply too unreliable and won't get my own till Saturday. Next chapter probably won't be till I'm back at college, around Sat-Sun... this was 4/3 or even double length to make it up. I tried a weird bits-and-pieces writing technique I learnt at university to write this chapter, so let me know how it went!

Next chapter- Hinata. Four more, planned out and with most of the dialogue written. Gaara has one last thing to say to Hinata—and it's not 'I love you.'


	14. Words

Hinata leant over her balcony, garbed only in the shift she always wore to bed. Below her, Gaara waited for her in silence. Hinata knew she could dismiss him then, go back to bed and forget him as a bad dream... but her heart was in control now. Her mind was lucky just to be along for the ride.

"Gaara-kun," she mouthed silently, seeing in his unexpected appearance all her dreams and nightmares coming true at once. He nodded once, although of course he couldn't have heard her, and stepped forward. She didn't know how, but he understood he was welcome.

The sand rose beneath him in mid-step, bearing his slight frame easily to her window. The step finished with his foot on the sill and he perched there for a moment, his jaded eyes immediately going to her opalescent ones. He was the only person that she looked directly at, Hinata realised suddenly. Her natural shyness and hesitance had been reinforced and heightened by hours of Hyuuga etiquette classes and browbeating from Hiashi.

A distant corner of her mind noticed that he wasn't wearing his gourd, and she idly wondered where it was. She had never seen him without it before, and thought of it as an indivisible part of him.

It occurred to her that maybe, that _was _why he didn't carry it.

They stared at each other for several moments, and Gaara nearly forgot what he had come to do. But the resentful, echoing growl from Shukaku reminded him. "Hinata-chan." His voice as cold as ever. "I have something of yours. I wasn't going to see you again, but it weighs on my mind. I've come to return it."

"Nani?" she blurted, taking a step back as he hopped down from the windowsill. Gaara had something belonging to her? No matter how she felt about him, the thought of him stealing silently through her bedroom while she slept, suspended by the sand...

Hinata shivered, and dropped her gaze. "It doesn't matter. Keep it."

"It matters. I don't deserve to take it from this house," he told her, then took a deep breath and clasped both hands on his chest. "So... here. Take it back." He extended one arm to her, as if offering something on that hand.

Hinata stared at his palm for a long while in silence, confused. Then understanding dawned, and she gave a sad little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gaara snapped. The sand curled defensively around him, but Hinata was shaking her head helplessly.

"It doesn't work that way, Gaara-kun," she informed him gently. "I can't take it away from you." She gave another little laugh. "There is a boy I thought I loved, you know. But he never sees me. I don't think Naruto-kun even knows I was in his class. Maybe one day he'll notice me... I still like him... but... he never did _this_ to me." She gestured vaguely at her chest, then sighed heavily, her gaze steadily on her feet. "Gaara-kun... aishiteru." It was lucky his hearing was so acute, or those soft words would have died between them. "I wouldn't take it back if I could. It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," she concluded, her voice growing more firm as she went on.

He didn't reply for many moments, and Hinata dared to look up. He was scowling, and she quailed, but he forced himself to relax in the face of her obvious fear. At least the sand had fallen, restlessly rustling like dry leaves on the wooden floor. "You don't believe that," he stated more than asked, not believing the Hyuuga girl could hold to that claim. Especially in this circumstance.

Hinata paused, clamping her lips on the meaningless platitudes that jumped to mind. Even without the Byakugan she could tell that, no matter what a great and powerful Shinobi he was, Gaara was still an uneasy, confused little boy. And she didn't want to lie to him. "No. You're right, I don't," she said instead, after some thought. "My life would be so much easier if I hated you."

Gaara nodded, taking no offence at the blunt admission. "I wish I didn't love you either," he muttered. A long silence followed that statement, the two Genins not meeting each other's gaze. No matter how different they were, they looked the same at that moment, united in self-conscious nervousness. "But I do, Hinata-chan," he said suddenly, reaching out to touch her cheek and turning her surprised eyes to his. "And I..." His mouth worked silently for a few moments, searching for words. "I'm... glad I do. I will... never forget this feeling." The sand roared up behind him.

Hinata's nervousness redoubled, but she couldn't move take her eyes from his intent gaze. "G- Gaara-kun... what are you doing? Are you..." The words died away. His face was strange, no more readable than it ever had been, but there was definitely some kind of emotion there.

"I have something to show you, Hinata-chan," Gaara told her, the intensity in his face almost painful to look at. Just when she felt he eyes begin to ache, he turned his head away, not dropping his hand from her cheek. He looked away for so long that she had to see what held his attention so intently.

And she understood why Gaara wasn't wearing his gourd.

More sand slipped through cracks in the walls and floor, flooding the room. Gaara didn't react, didn't flinch in the slightest as the silent flames came forward to encircle his tiny frame like a mantle, or a halo.

"What _is_ your power, Gaara-kun?" Hinata gasped. Where it usually annoyed him beyond all measure, he accepted the title from the Hyuuga girl. He didn't answer her question, but called silently to the sand to lift them both. Shukaku didn't want to comply, but Gaara bore down, this time.

_Let there be no 'accidentally' broken necks or seared lungs,_ he added coldly in his mind. The demon obeyed, subdued by his iron control. Hinata squeaked in surprise as the sand rose beneath her, barely comforted by the sight of Gaara reclining at ease as if resting on a couch. She cared for him, yes, but that by no means diminished the danger of the powerful Shinobi and his unseen guardian.

"Gaara-kun... what's happening?" she asked tremulously, as the sand sealed them both in a circular chamber, like the inside of a ball. She could clearly feel that they were moving, but the vessel was solid and opaque and she couldn't see outside. "Where are you taking me?"

"Hinata-chan... I don't understand..." Gaara began haltingly, then changed his mind. "I... just quiet. Just be quiet for now. Just... go to sleep." Somewhere in his eyes, a spark flashed; a wad of sand detached itself from the walls and flew from nowhere to wrap around her neck. The floor beneath Hinata softened and she sank halfway into it, holding her immobile as it resolidified. She screamed, but the sand leapt down her throat and silenced her immediately. Her eyes closed quickly as her air supply cut off.

Gaara let out an explosive breath as she sank into induced slumber, and eased the sand gently from her mouth and neck. He didn't want to hurt Hinata, but he couldn't think about her questions just now.

Whatever happened, he would end this tonight.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, it was basically filler. Can't wait for the next chapter- Hinata. This is where I get to unplug my inhibitions and write pure fantasy romance. This was written at the same time as chapter 2 & 3 and edited since then, so you're gonna love it.

My updates are slow because I'm playing with AMV's, and love them. Gaara to Goo Goo Dolls "Iris," Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong," Linkin Park "Numb," Lee and Gai to Village People "In the Navy", Video Girl Ai to "Send me an Angel", Love Hina to Fifty Cent "Magic Stick" and Tenchi Muyo! to "P.I.M.P.", Neji and Hinata pairing in Marilyn Manson "Tainted Love" are my proudest achievements so far.

Anyway, Gaara's made his final decision- this is the last night. But what has Hinata decided? Don't miss the next one, it's big.

I think I can take the reviews as 'significant majority,' so I'll leave that omake alternate fight scene up, and maybe add another one for the epilogue if there's demand.

Thanks as always, especially to my fellow Gaara, Neji, Haku and/or Hinata otaku. Keep me posted on suggestions and c&c, please.

Charm


	15. Shukaku

Hinata regained consciousness slowly, almost lazily. _I'm so warm, why should I wake up? _Her eyes flickered lazily open, then latched onto Gaara, watching her steadily.

This time, the thought of him watching while she slept didn't seem so scary.

"You're faster than last time," he observed clinically, his voice shaking her to full awareness. She sat up—they were still encased in the globe of sand, but the sensation of movement had stopped. She paused for a moment, trying to put her finger on what else had changed, then realised that on awakening, she had _seen_ Gaara. She looked up; what she thought of the ceiling had thinned so that it was almost like a veil, allowing a dim radiance into the globe. Moonlight, she supposed, muted but still brighter than she had ever seen it before.

It was—cold. Her breath steamed in front of her.

"Gaara-kun, where are we?" she asked, looking up at him without moving from her prone position.

"Far away," he told her, his face shrouded in shadow. Neither of them noticed how far Hinata had come; she had questioned _Gaara!_ "I come here sometimes when I need to think."

"The ends of the earth?" Hinata asked in wonder, her mind detached. Nothing would have surprised her this night. The darkness that sounded like Gaara gave a chuckle.

"Not quite so far, but just as remote. Hinata-chan, I want to show you my world."

With that, all the sand fell and vanished. Even the gourd strapped to his back sloughed away, the wooden cork hitting the ground with a stark thud. Hinata did the same, plopping unceremoniously on her bottom.

Blinking in the surprisingly bright light, she barely noticed. Only one thing immediately occurred to her— there was no need for Gaara's sand now.

Gaara watched her as she stared around, entranced by the extreme solitude and serenity of the place he had brought her. She didn't look nearly as surprised as he thought she'd be.

"Hinata-chan... I have to... I want you to see this," he told her, stumbling over the words. He moved to help her, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Even her slight frame outweighed his, however, and as she stood they both stumbled, sending Hinata reeling against him. He wasn't wearing the gourd, but sand caught her anyway, jolting roughly before Gaara raised his hands to her and it disappeared. He stepped even closer, almost cheek to cheek.

Hinata didn't pull away.

He motioned to Shukaku, and the demon raised them up on a pedestal of sand, lifting them many meters into the air. Hinata squeaked and grabbed for Gaara when she realised how high they really were, but the sand was there, keeping her touch from him, a perfect chaperone.

The moon was high. Hinata looked around in wonder at the landscape it revealed from this vantage.

It was beautiful. Horizon to flat horizon, Gaara had taken her to the deep desert. The sky was everywhere, as far as she could see. Shadows chased each other over the dunes and waves here and there, shapes, plant or animal or veiled spirit of the night. She didn't know. There was a serene beauty here, and not a single footprint to show habitation. This was the wild desert, where no man had ever set foot. Where no one would survive, unless they had a kinship with the sand.

Unless they were Gaara.

"This is my world, Hinata-chan," Gaara told her quietly, watching her with a strange look on his face. Nervousness? "No, world is wrong," he corrected himself. "Kingdom. This is my kingdom, and my family."

She started to ask what he meant, but a single look around told her that; there was sand as far as she could see, in every direction. Here, Gaara could do anything. The very earth would answer to his call. Here, Gaara would be invincible.

"It's beautiful," Hinata gasped. She raised a hand to a bird sculpted all of sand, unbelievably lifelike in its detail, down to tiny patches of down falling with the beat of its wings. It perched on her finger and opened its beak in soundless song, then took flight again as she lifted her arm, falling to dust when she turned her gaze away. Dozens of incredible works of art, human and otherwise, danced around and below them as their pedestal throne descended to perhaps fifteen meters, slowly revolving in the centre of the breathtaking display of Gaara's absolute control.

"You're an artist," she accused him in a tone that wavered between teasing and reverence. "And sweeter than I ever imagined." She pointed to an exact sculpture of herself, sand-formed eyes sparkling in a huge grin that threatened to take in her ears, and the real Hinata's cheeks reddened. "Even the colours are perfect. And you've never... seen me smile like that."

"Hinata-chan..." the flame-haired Shinobi whispered in a voice very different to his own. "I want..." His words nearly failed. "I want to see you smile." Something roared in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. "Won't you... smile for me... like that?"

She tried, forcing her lips to curve. But her heart wasn't in it, as enchanting as the scene he lay before her was, and the expression fell away. "Gaara-kun..."

"Onegai!" He clutched her hands desperately. "I don't know what you're doing to me. But you mean... _all, _to me. _Onegai."_

As much as she wanted to, Hinata couldn't grant his request. One thing still stood in their path; the demon Shukaku. "Gaara-kun... when I can kiss you, I will smile for you."

Gaara's eyes opened wide at that, a sly deal he had never expected from Hinata. His neck felt—warm. His brain was on fire, and no thoughts of the consequences intruded on him. Everything he wanted was here, in the nervous white eyes before him.

"Hinata-chan..." he whispered, his mind completely blank. Or was it crystal-clear? He couldn't tell. "If you want, we can stay here. No one will ever come. No one will ever disturb us. We could even be... happy together." The unfamiliar words came out strangely. And echoing in his mind suddenly were his mother's words.

_Fight only for yourself. Live only for yourself._

Gaara shook his head violently and quelled Shukaku's mental rumblings with an inner snarl. _My decision!_

"We can survive," he assured her, seeing her expression. "The desert looks out for me." She didn't doubt it.

"Ie, Gaara-kun," Hinata told him. He jerked back in surprise, but she went on with a wistful smile dawning on her pale face. "It is beautiful, and I'm very happy now. But no matter how pretty it is, it's still empty."

Gaara didn't respond for a moment. Then an ironic twist touched his lips, and he lifted Hinata's hand with his own, placing it on his chest. "So is this."

Hinata didn't back down. "Maybe once. But this isn't." She brought his hand to her own chest. "Tonight, because of you, this is full."

His eyes widened and he gasped convulsively. Distantly, there was a pain in his head, but he shook it away.

"You... Hinata-chan... what... _are_ you?" he choked. _"Don't you know who I am?"_

_"Hai."_This time there was steel in Hinata's voice. Gaara lost his words again, this time in surprise. "I know who you are. You are Gaara of the Sand." She lost her nerve and looked down, only just catching her fingers before they interlocked again in that habit he hated so much. "You... made me happy."

Without any warning at all, the sand pedestal that held them suspended disappeared. Hinata fell like a Shinobi, absorbing as much momentum as she could with hands and knees and rolling over and over to dissipate the rest. Gaara, however, dropped like a stone; he didn't know how to fall of course, Shukaku always caught him before—

He hit the ground hard, and bounced once. Hinata finally came to a stop, rose and moved to him quickly. She knelt by his side—had he landed on his head?— and gasped.

His face –the sand armour-- was cracking and flaking off. And the eyes that stared out of Gaara's head... weren't Gaara. The stunned Sand-nin had lost control that couldn't afford to waver, and it was Shukaku that rose and stood before her, leering eerily through the pockmarked face. Hinata backed away in fear, her huge eyes growing even wider, luminous in the moonlight.

"Gaara-kun..." she stuttered, truly terrified. "Can't you... say no to him?"

He looked at her, the way he'd looked at her once before, before he'd murdered her friends on the training grounds. As if her life meant less than a practice target; at least _that_ could be re-used once it was broken. She almost thought she'd imagined the expression then, but here it was. This time there was no Neji or Hiashi to save her. And despite the simple fact that she was here at all, Hinata knew she couldn't rely on Gaara's heart stopping him again.

There simply wasn't enough of it for that.

"Gaara-kun..." she whispered, seeing death striding towards her in her beloved's shoes. "Aishiteru... onegai... stop..."

The sand roared up behind him; even to Hinata, Gaara's face looked like a demon's at that moment. Hands and fists and tentacles of sand threw themselves out and wrapped around her before she could think of reacting.**__**

**_You dare! _**Shukaku said, the words appearing in her mind without bothering to pass her ears. **You _dare _to try to blunt my rage? Stupid Hyuuga _child! _I was powerful and terrible before your father turned from his mother's breast!**

Gaara's eyes were blank, his head lolled on his neck. It seemed Shukaku wasn't as easily subdued as Gaara had thought, not this close to the full moon. But as he raised Gaara's hand to finish her, he stopped.**__**

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Gaara was fighting back. For her.

"You _owe _me," he told Shukaku, his words slurred as if he fought for every syllable. "You _promised _me I could have this night."

**I didn't promise _this!_ I never promised you_ love! _**Shukaku roared, his words clearly audible to Hinata, lying forgotten but still bound at their feet. All she could do was watch, seeing the emotions crossing his face so quickly they were barely recognizable as Shinobi and demon warred for control.

Shukaku gained the upper hand. With an approving grunt he turned back to Hinata. She said nothing, just stared back at death looking her full in the face.

Once again he paused, growling in sudden consternation. In their minds, linked even more closely as the moon waxed, Gaara gave a silent, triumphant chuckle despite the gravity of the moment. _Yes. Yes. Now that you see her through _my_ eyes, you see my dilemma._ He paused. _Beautiful, isn't she?_ he added cruelly, twisting the knife.

"Gaara-kun..." Hinata said hesitantly, her voice stark in the absolute silence. "I'm... cold. Can you take me home please?"

Shukaku didn't reply for a long moment. Then there came a disgruntled rumble, a subdued roar of defeat. **I will not renege on my promise. You have one night**

No apology, no further explanation and suddenly he was alone, back in control of his body.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," Gaara sighed then. The sand coffin fell away, then slowly reshaped itself, coalescing into the familiar gourd shape on his back. The dangerous moment was past, and he helped her back to her feet. Not a speck of sand was still on her; it all answered to his call. "Come, I will take you home."

He turned away and took a step, then toppled slowly over as the battle of wills with Shukaku took its toll. Hinata screamed as darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot to say; I was gonna post this up a week ago but decided on a whim to stitch in a confrontation scene at the end there. Personally I think it went pretty well. We're almost done now, but that doesn't mean the action's over yet—and who knows, I might give them a happy ending after all.

To be honest, I'm getting a little bored with this story. I want to move on to new ideas, not keeping myself in line with the anime storyline. I've got some good jottings—like Gaara and Hinata meeting briefly before the Chuunin exam and then not meeting again until they encounter each other in ANBU... those notes put a lot more emphasis on Neji and Hanabi. I just love writing Gaara but I'm really starting to fall for Hanabi "

Gaarinspirational quote of the moment- "It all obeys my command, but only my bloody sand comes back to me." – Charm, in an edited scene from this chapter but too good a line to waste.


	16. Gaara

"Gaara? Gaara-kun."

His eyes snapped open as he woke, instantly alert instantly. His pupils dilated, then shrank in the unexpected light of dawn.

Dawn?

"How long have we been out here?" he asked, curious. He sat up without obstacle, sand running off him in waves and assembling back into the familiar gourd shape. He hadn't noticed it of course, but the sand had packed itself on him like an impossibly thick blanket, protecting him from freezing where he lay overnight.

No danger of that now. The heat was oppressive, even this early. He was used to the desert and its fluctuations of temperature, but Hinata wasn't. She couldn't last out here.

Had she stayed beside him, all through the bitterly cold night, even without the sand to keep her warm? He turned to her for the first time. Hinata's eyes were tired, but she smiled wearily at him as he rose unaided to his feet. Her eyes followed him as he stepped closer to her, not quite understanding why she had stayed with him.

"You're still here? Didn't you die?" Gaara asked her bluntly. An amused smile touched the corners of her lips.

"I spent the night practicing my taijutsu. It was the only way I could keep warm. I tried to get in next to you, but the sand wouldn't let me."

Of course...

"Why did you stay?" he demanded sharply. "You could have left me. You didn't have to suffer."

Hinata stared at him incredulously. "Where would I have gone? I don't know which direction Konoha village is. I don't even know if we're still in the Fire country. I couldn't get home by myself."

Gaara nodded. Simple practicality. If anything, he felt reassured by that answer. For a moment, he had thought...

"And I... wanted to stay with you," she added softly, twisting her fingers around each other again and dropping her eyes. "I didn't want to leave you here by yourself."

He acted as if he hadn't heard her. "I'll take you home now. It'll be too hot for you to live here soon."

**Let her _burn _**Shukaku rumbled, bitter about his submission the night before.**__**

_No._ No questioning today. For as long as it lasted, Gaara was in control. The desert rose to embrace them both, bearing them back towards Konoha on the sandy foam of two crashing waves. The ride was so smooth that Hinata didn't even notice when she fell asleep, exhausted after her vigil.

Gaara noticed. "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan," he whispered, though of course she couldn't hear him over the slipstream. Shukaku moved them far too rapidly for that. "It's almost over now. I won't trouble you again."

* * *

Hinata yawned, trying to make it discreet. The Third Hokage himself had made a point of inviting the four Sand-nins back to the Academy in front of the entire household, instead of allowing insulting whispers of what had really happened to spread. And in the Hyuuga house, a distinguished guest meant formal garb, fomal manners, exquisitely delicious food and just as exquisitely boring speeches.

Hiashi remounted the lectern at the head of the hall as they finished their meals. This was his fourth oration of the morning, and he showed no signs of winding down yet.

Hinata wasn't listening. She didn't want to be here, but knew she didn't have a choice. Her eight-year-old sister Hanabi sat where she had as a child, at the head table as the Hyuuga heir. The Third and the Sand-nins, as guests, also knelt with Hiashi's direct family. Senior branch family members knelt at the tables around them, in descending order of importance to Hinata and her cousin.

Even Neji was ashamed to be here. As a branch-family member and still only a Genin his place was below his pride, relegated to the lowest table with the failed heir of the head family. He kept his eyes averted from Hinata, and she had no choice but to do the same.

Hiashi's speech drew to a close as he finished exploring the outer limits of his vocabulary, and conversations began at the tables. The gathering was almost finished, and everyone was anxious to get out of the stiff formalwear. There was a sudden commotion at the head table—Baki had given Hanabi a kunai as a parting gift, the first she had ever owned. Hanabi immediately became over-excited, and the outcome was inevitable.

"Ouch!" she squeaked. A line of blood ran down her thumb from a long slit. Hanabi's face heated up for a moment, her eyes flashing into the Byakugan and suddenly resembling Neji's more than her father's. Then the moment passed, and she was just a little girl with a cut hand. A few tears ran down her face as, having gained everyone's attention to her shame, she bound the digit tightly in her napkin. Hiashi nodded in approval of her reaction, then lifted a tiny porcelain vessel from the centerpiece of the table to her cheek. Carefully, with a delicacy that belied his sheer size, he caught every tear.

Hinata had seen that many times, but the Sand-nins hadn't. She could just barely overhear them from where she sat. "What was the fuss about her tears?" Gaara was asking in his dead voice. "I don't see what the big deal was."

"It's an old legend," Temari explained. "They say that if you save up a hundred tears in a bottle, your wish will come true." There was a pause, and Hinata could imagine the expression on Gaara's face. "It's just an old story," Temari defended herself. "This is such a traditional family, I can barely believe it."

"You're a romantic, Temari-chan, knowing a story like that," Kankurou rumbled. Then they fell silent as the Third Hokage ascended the lectern.

Hinata didn't pay much attention to the speech, although she did note with some amusement that the Third carefully avoided any mention of Gaara's actions. In her mind, she couldn't reconcile the person she knew he was with what she had learnt about him in the last few days. It felt like the Sand-nins had always lived in her house. She would be sad to see them go.

Well... Gaara and his sister at least. The other two hadn't even shown her the courtesy that harsh Temari had.

The Third finished his speech, which concluded the formalities. Hyuuga family members and guests began to drift between tables, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Hinata, of course, had no-one, and she knew better than to try to start a conversation with Neji, his fierce gaze steadfastly turned away from both her and the head table.

With her hands out of sight below the table, Hinata pulled a cloth doll from inside her jacket and walked it through imaginary conversations between her knees. Being alone almost all her life, she had long ago perfected the art of concentrating her attention and totally absorbing herself in the game. She knew she was too old for dolls and had passed most onto her sister Hanabi, but this one had been with her since as she could remember. Nothing wiled away the hours quite so pleasantly, although she would be punished if her proud father knew her hobby...

"What is that?" Hinata jumped—she hadn't realised she was being watched. Her porcelain cheeks flushed red with shame, then fear as she realised it was _Gaara _asking, of all people. He stood behind where she sat, looking over her shoulder. She glanced at the head table, but luckily neither Hiashi nor the other Sand-nins had noticed their conversation.

"Well... it's a doll," she said, lifting it so he could see. It was a perfect miniature of Hinata herself, complete with Byakugan and her very own hair. A shift in the stuffing had even given it Hinata's trademark worried expression, and the resemblance was so close it was ludicrous.

"What do you do with it?" Looking absolutely fascinated by the figure, he leant down to peer closer.

"Ano... you play with it," she explained awkwardly, knowing he couldn't understand. She hadn't meant to call this much attention to her childish game, and now regretted bringing the doll to the meeting.

He surprised her. "I had a teddy bear once."

She felt a little better. "Hai, something like that." She waited a few moments, but that seemed to be all. "What was its name?"

"Pochi."

"Isn't that a dog's name?" she couldn't help but ask. He shrugged. "What happened to Pochi?"

Gaara was silent for a little while. "I killed him. He was weak."

"Oh." Try as she might, Hinata couldn't think of a reply to that.

Neji snorted and turned away, still not looking at Gaara. "Baby's toys. You're thirteen now."

Gaara looked at him, too intrigued to remember his anger. He had never imagined anything like this. "You know about these?"

Neji rose and walked away without replying. Hinata, by now wishing she could sink into the ground and disappear, started to tuck the doll safely away in her jacket.

A barrier of sand caught her hand roughly and stopped her. "Hinata-chan... could... could I have the doll?" Gaara asked, the only expression on his face that of curiosity.

He initial response was, NO! DON'T TOUCH HER! But she caught her tongue and looked differently at him in that moment, then glanced around at Neji's back.

It seemed that was all she ever saw of Neji.

"Hai, Gaara-kun," she told him, settling herself further onto the matt and holding it up to him. "But you have to be careful. I've had her for many years. She carries many of my tears, and even my blood inside her."

He blanched for a second, then thrust the doll back at her. "Maybe you should keep it. I don't—"

She pressed it back into his hands as she stood up. "She might even have a hundred tears," she whispered as she brushed past. Two more drops glistened in her eyes, but she knew he would attribute it to her Byakugan.

"Temari told me..."

"I know. What would you wish for, Gaara-kun?" she asked whimsically, brushing past him and heading quickly for her rooms before anyone saw her crying.

No matter her feelings for him, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear the answer to that question.

* * *

That's everything." Temari scanned the rooms they had used in the Hyuuga house; they hadn't brought anything other than their weapons and packs. Shinobi traveled light. "Sensei will be out soon. We'd better wait for him outside," she added, leading Kankurou out.

"Where's Gaara?" the robed Sand-nin asked in a carefully neutral voice. "I haven't seen him since the meal."

"With Baki," Temari told him as they emerged into the bright sunlight of Konoha village. "Sensei's been..." She shuddered. "Talking to him," she finished uncomfortably. "He's getting too wild closer to the full moon."

"Amen," Kankurou muttered. Frantic footsteps caught their attention as they waited for their companions.

"Don't tell me," Temari sighed. "The annoying Hyuuga girl."

Sure enough, Hinata swung around a corner in the hall and skidded to a stop when she saw them, nervous as she was around most people. "Ano... is... is Gaara-kun here? Has he gone yet?"

Kankurou's eyes widened at the title she used. Temari just shook her head, looking bored. The Hyuuga girl hesitated another moment, then ran towards the door. As she was about to pass him, Kankurou grabbed her shoulder hard, almost spinning the slight girl around. "Stay away from him," he hissed, thrusting his face close to hers. "We have the Chuunin exam to worry about." And so much more than that. The Hyuuga family was marked high on Orochimaru's threat list, and would be the first to be neutralised.

"Don't give away our secrets," Temari told her, standing behind him with arms crossed. "I still don't like you, Hinata-_san."_

"Don't worry," Hinata told them both, her hands automatically moving to twist nervously around each other. "I just want to say goodbye."

Both Sand-nins gave grudging nods and turned away. All of a sudden, however, Temari spun back and wrapped Hinata in an embrace. "I don't like you, but I can't deny what you've done," she murmured to the stunned Hyuuga girl. "Thank you." She released Hinata, and walked away without another word.

"Think that'll change him?" Temari muttered to her brother as they waited for Gaara to emerge with Baki.

"Shouldn't think so," Kankurou replied, hoisting Karasu onto his shoulders with a grunt and shrugging several times to settle the marionette in place. "When you think about it, nothing significant really happened. He didn't win anything to fight for."

"Maybe," Temari replied, her voice doubtful. "Still,_ that _first love was a strange one."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it," Kankurou told her. "This is _Gaara_ we're talking about."

"True," Temari acknowledged. "Still, you never know. I think a seed's been planted." She pointed to the doorway where Hinata waited with anxiously clasped hands. Gaara and Baki walked out side-by-side straight past Hinata, but both stopped and whirled at the running footsteps behind them.

"G... goodbye, Gaara-kun," Hinata told him, coming to a halt a few feet away and suddenly unsure what to say. Gaara was unmoving, arms crossed as always, and Baki glowered at her from behind his veils. The night before still seemed like a dream, and if Gaara took offence to her decision... "I..."

"Hai. Farewell, Hinata-chan," Gaara told her, the usual cold expression on his face. His words, no matter the emotionless, vaguely threatening tone he spoke in, underscored the changes he had been through in the Hyuuga mansion. "We will not meet again." He paused for a moment,

"Gaara-kun, can't I... see you again?" she asked almost inaudibly, hopeless tears welling in her eyes. "Not now, but... later?"

Baki snorted and moved to join his other students, shaking his head meaningfully at Gaara

Left with no choice, Gaara turned to follow. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder, but didn't reply directly to her words. "Stay away from me until the Chuunin exam is over," he told her instead, not a shred of emotion in his face or voice. "I'll kill you." With that final promise, he turned to rejoin his companions.

Hinata clasped her hands together in front of her chest, not doubting him in the least but happy with her small victory. She would obey him, she knew, that was her nature. But she hadn't finished, couldn't let him go just yet.

"Gaara-kun!" she cried as Gaara reached them and they moved away as a group. "Aishiteru! I will wait for you!"

He paused again, only for a moment, and didn't turn around, barely stopping. But from his gourd came the sand, rising in front of her unflinching gaze and forming into a mask... no, a true face. Gaara's face. Was it genjutsu?

She kissed his lips anyway, feeling their warmth and softness, knowing that just once, it was real at last.

Hinata Hyuuga could be happy with that.

* * *

I am the angel of death, but the force of light. Unemotional. Serene.

I am what I am, and I am your doom.

I live for no one but myself. I fight for no one but myself.

I am Gaara. Fear me.

... only white eyes stay my hand...

* * *

END.

A/N: I know I promised seventeen chapters, but I didn't want to drivel for a quota so I lengthened this one instead. Fun, wasn't it? Hinata finally got her first kiss, the loving one she deserved. I couldn't give them a fluffy idyllic relationship; it wouldn't fit the anime storyline, much as they deserve it. The idea was that from here, Temari Kankurou and Gaara run directly into Naruto, Konohamaru & co. and Sak, hopefully fitting the timeline without too much of a seam. I hope we all learned a lesson here—never get involved with demon-possessed Shinobi, no matter how broodingly attractive they are. Always chase failed Byakugan-specialists instead. /moral

Naruto Epic Series of fanfiction (NES) in the works now... that last little Hyuuga family scene with the doll is becoming a TEN YEARS LATER fic about Gaara, Hinata, Neji and the others in ANBU (I can't let Neji die!) and Uchiha family too, after Itachi rapes a Hyuuga woman and an illegitimate genius child is born possessing both Sharingan and Byakugan and torn between her duty to two families. Hanabi will be a Chuunin and have a new generation of Genins, involving OC's and new bloodline limits. It's going to be fun. Oh, and the hundred-tears thing is part of the basis behind my upcoming Hanabi fic. I LOVE that girl!

AMV Update- I have viewed what I think is the best AMV it is possible to make for Naruto. Lee and Gai-sensei to, of all things... Will Smith, 'Just the Two of Us.' It. Is. SUGOI. Mad props to S!th for it.

Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed, you kept me writing when I would have let it sit. You guys rock. Completely. You're officially invited on our next adventure, hope to see you then!

Charm.

Fanfic stats-

Pages: 46

Words: (excluding Author's Notes): 28, 795

Begun: 4th June 2004.

Finished: 7th August 2004, much later than I'd hoped.

Reviews as of final chapter posting: 97. My other fanfics are in obscure categories so no one reviews them grr...


End file.
